


What Doesn't Kill You

by WhisperOfWarmth



Series: Dates with the Devil [1]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Attraction, Awesome Leia Organa, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Father-Figure Chewbacca, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Hux is So Done, Inner Dialogue, Jedi Rey, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, Poor Hux, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey - Freeform, Rey/Kylo Ren Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Senpai Notice Me, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017) - Freeform, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The First Order, The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi - Freeform, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfWarmth/pseuds/WhisperOfWarmth
Summary: "Do you know how happy it'd make your mother, if I brought you back home with me tonight?""Doyouknow how happy it'd makeme, if you didn't leave tonight? If you never left, ever again?"An alternate universe, where Kylo Ren and Rey defeated Snoke, and Kylo became the new ruler. Although he and Rey separated due to differences of opinion, they still maintain contact with each other, through their Force connection. One day Kylo works up the courage to ask Rey to come and spend an evening with him, in what some refer to as a 'date'. Both are excited and nervous, to see each other again.





	1. A First Of Firsts

"I can't believe this; I have nothing to wear!", Rey exclaimed, frantically pulling clothes from her small closet.

"What's wrong with what you have on, dear?"

She turned to Leia, frustrated. "He's SEEN me in this, already! I don't want him to think I'm so dull that I never change my clothes!"

It was early evening, and the newest member of General Organa's Resistance was getting herself ready to go and meet Leia's son, the Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren.

Leia, while wary, had done nothing to discourage the sweet young girl talking with her son via the Force, all these weeks. She knew that Rey had a sensible head on her shoulders, and was not one to compromise duty for the sake of personal interests. But at the same time, Leia held out a small sprinkle of hope, they Rey would be the one to bring her boy back home. After all, she reasoned: it wasn't Kylo Ren that Rey had fallen for; it was Ben Solo.

Leia just smiled, now, at Rey's nervousness, and shook her head. 

"You always look gorgeous no matter what, darling."

Then she switched to a different topic, one that she felt awkward talking about but was determined to speak on nonetheless.

"So do you have an idea of what you'll be doing, tonight?"

Rey shrugged, her back still to Leia as she rifled through her closet.

"He said there'd be food, which is nice. Other than that, I'm not sure. I imagine spending time in his chambers, playing card games or watching holovids."

"I don't know if you've ever , er, received advice about this sort of thing. But you're like a daughter, so I'll tell you. Men, sometimes, can become a little aggressive, oftentimes without even _realizing_ their aggressiveness, when they want something."

"When they want -- oh, you mean like my lightsaber?", Rey asked, sounding confused. "I don't think I have to worry about that, General; I still haven't fixed mine from when we broke it in half."

"No, no, dear. I'm not talking about lightsabers. You are, a very pretty young lady. My son, well, he's a handsome young man. You both, uh, well, obviously there's an attraction between you two. You both have a lot to offer each other. You're going to him, but don't let the fact that you're in HIS domain intimidate you into, uh, _offering_ anything that you might not be ready to give."

"Do you mean, like a -- kiss?", Rey asked, still feeling confused.

Leia sighed a little. "A kiss is a good start, yes. If you don't feel ready for him to kiss you, don't let him. If you don't feel ready for _other_ things, be sure to let him know that, as well. Just because he's bigger than you, doesn't give him control. Only YOU have control over what happens or doesn't happen with your own body. Remember that. And if all else fails --"

She pulled a small taser-gun from her pocket, and put it into Rey's hand.

"If all else fails, a little zap to the groin is a powerful deterrent."

Rey smiled and hugged Leia warmly, slipping the gun into her pocket before turning back to her wardrobe. She pulled out a dark gray shirt with matching pants, and a black wrap dress with matching arm-wraps and boots.

"What do you think of this?", she asked Leia, carefully laying the ensemble on her bunk.

"It's black, dear; he'll love that," she said, and the two laughed. 

. . .

"Remember, don't take her to any areas that require level 5 or higher security to access. I realize you have feelings for this scaven-uh, this girl, but that doesn't give you lee-way to throw caution to the wind. She's your guest but she's also a member of the Resistance. Agreed?"

Kylo nodded, for once not arguing. He was too nervous. He was standing in the hangar bay, Hux at his side, waiting for Rey to arrive. Supreme Leader or not, Kylo had had a rather difficult time convincing Hux to allow Rey onto his base. Even though he had eventually prevailed upon him, Hux was still extremely ill at-ease over the concept. He insisted on being there when Rey arrived, and when she left. He also wanted a line of Stormtroopers to greet her ship, but this idea had quickly been shut down by Kylo. He didn't want Rey feeling that he didn't trust her, or to make her more uncomfortable than she likely already was. So it was just the two of them, and Hux could practically feel Kylo's anxiety bleeding into the air.

"You don't have to worry about that," he muttered to the redhead as he straightened out his clothes for what seemed like the hundredth time. "We'll likely just be in my chambers. Which reminds me; send a Comm to the kitchen and tell them to deliver the cake I made earlier."

Hux pulled out his datapad and did as Kylo requested, smiling a little to himself. "In your chambers, eh? Are you sure you can handle that?"

Kylo looked at him, confused. "Why wouldn't I be able to 'handle' that?"

"Because she's a woman, obviously. And a rather attractive one, at that."

"What does it matter that she's a woman? I have Captain Phasma to my chambers all the time, don't I?"

"Yes, yes, but as far as I know, you're not physically attracted to Phasma, are you?"

Kylo shook his head, his face turning just the slightest bit pink as he caught the gist of Hux's words.

"I feel I should remind you," Hux went on, somewhat gruffly, "That the First Order exemplifies a high standard of behavior, of actions, throughout this galaxy. Especially to the Resistance; they've been made to see us as organized, refined, polished. I wouldn't want that reputation compromised by any, er, _unsavory_ behavior, from the new Supreme Leader, towards one of their most prominent members. Do you agree?"

Kylo nodded, although he had only the slightest clue of what Hux was talking about.

Before Hux could say more, Kylo heard it. The old, familiar roar of the Millennium Falcon, making its way to them. Rey had said that Chewbacca would be dropping her off, and retrieving her again within three hours. Kylo felt his face go pale, and he prayed he wasn't sweating.

At last the ship landed and Rey disembarked, speaking over her shoulder towards Chewbacca, who had fixed Kylo with a scowl. Kylo raised his hand in greeting, although it was not returned by the Wookiee. He merely nodded, then took off again.

"Rey!", Kylo said excitedly once Chewie was gone, his voice cracking just the slightest bit. He quickly steadied it and said, softly, "I'm happy that you came."

She blushed and nodded, smiling at him. He leaned down and gave her a somewhat awkward hug. Seeing the two of them together, Hux noticed how short she was, in comparison to Ren; she barely came up to his shoulder.

Kylo took her arm and gently steered her towards where Hux stood, watching.

"Rey, this is the General of the First Order, Armitage Hux. General Hux, this is Rey."

She reached out her hand towards him, hesitantly, as if afraid. Hux, noticing the death glare that Kylo was giving him, quickly took her hand between both of his, and gave it a firm, gentle shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, mi'lady," he said, trying to sound as friendly as possible. Apparently it worked; she visibly relaxed at his words.

"Well, we'll be in my chambers, General," Kylo said. He began to turn away when Hux reached out and touched his arm, holding him back.

"Supreme Leader."

"What?!"

"We discussed this."

Sighing, Kylo turned to Rey and said, sheepishly, "The General , well, he's in charge of my safety, you understand, and the safety of this base. He, er, he feels it would be prudent, to, um, --"

Rey nodded quickly, as she got what he meant. "Oh, no no, it's perfectly alright. General Organa would want the same thing, if the situation were reversed."

She stood before Hux and turned one pocket of her dress, then the other, inside out. She patted herself along the sides, showing that she was weaponless there, too, as well as the tops of her boots.

"I do have THIS," she said, slowly reaching into her bodice and pulling out the trinket Leia had given her. "But it's only a stun-gun. With your permission, I'd like to keep this on me."

Hux nodded. "Very well. I appreciate your cooperation. Have a lovely evening, you two."

Hux watched them walk away. Rey was talking to him, and every few moments Ren would put out his arm, as if to wrap it around Rey's waist. Then Rey would look at him and he'd hastily pull the arm back.

 _How in the holy hells does an idiot like Ren land a woman like THAT?_ , he asked himself as he headed back towards his office. 

Unbeknownst to him, Kylo heard his thought, and Hux very suddenly found himself tripping over thin air and landing on his face, cursing loudly on the way down. 

. . .

Kylo took Rey on a tour of the halls, or the common areas of the base. He pointed out all the artwork he had had imported when he came into power, and how he had chosen to decorate.

They passed many people, and Kylo was hoping that Rey would take notice of the way they all bowed to him. She noticed, but she was not a girl to be impressed by such things. If he wanted to hold her attention, he'd have to impress her with himself.

"This is my personal gym," he said when they reached the wide gold doors at the end of one hallway. He opened them and turned on the light, gesturing around. "As you can see, I've outfitted it with the latest high tech machinery."

She walked around slowly, looking at everything.

She paused at the weight bench, lightly touching the bar. "This seems awfully heavy," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Do you really lift this much?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I can show you, if you like.", he said casually, eager. Now was the perfect chance for him to show off his muscles, and how fit he was.

He was rather disappointed when she said "That's okay, Ben. I wouldn't want you tired out tonight."

He led her from the gym to his own personal chambers. Two black-suited guards stood on either side of the door, bowing to him as they entered.

Rey looked around curiously. It was much, much cleaner than she would have thought, and she had to wonder whether it was always so shining and pristine, or whether he had pulled out all the stops in preparation for her arrival. 

To her left was a large sitting area, adorned with several sofas and comfortable-looking, plush chairs, all centered around what appeared to be a Holovid projector. There was a shining diamond light fixture on the ceiling, dimmed down to its lowest setting, to give the room a more comfortable appearance. Small rose-and-lilac scented candles were arranged artfully on top of a shining black piano that sat in the corner, leaking a wonderfully pleasant scent into the air. To her right was what she took to be a dining area, a small, square table made from refined wood, and several high-backed, ornate chairs around it. On the table was a large platter, covered, with two sets of plates and utensils around it. There was also a bottle of what looked to be expensive wine, and two crystal glasses.

"I hope you're hungry," he said, walking to the table and pulling out a chair for her, "I've arranged a bit of a snack for us."

Of course, Rey was hungry.

She was lucky in that her quick metabolism kept her so slender, because she had yet to find a time when she _wasn't_ hungry.

She waited as Kylo cut them each a piece, and poured the wine.

She lifted her hand and guided the fork into her mouth . . . and nearly dropped it again, in surprise.

Oh, Maker.  
It was _awful_.

The cake was runny on the inside, and seasoned with too many contradictory spices. The outside edges had a slightly charred texture, as if they had caught on fire, and the frosting had a profoundly bitter taste to it.

She was about to crack a joke about how First Order food wasn't at all like she imagined it would be, when he said, proudly,

"I made this myself."

Kriff.

Now there was no way she could avoid eating this monstrosity, without risking hurting his feelings.

"You made this?", she asked, trying to distract herself by making conversation. She took the tiniest bite possible, and, to her credit, her facial expression remained smooth and calm. "That's impressive; I wouldn't suspect you knew how to cook."

Kylo shrugged, and took a large bite of his own cake. Either he was completely oblivious to the taste, or he was just used to his own cooking and therefore this was the norm for him.

"I don't, normally," he confessed, taking a sip of his wine. "But I wanted to do something special, myself, for you."

Rey smiled, and she could feel a her face heat up in a blush.

"Just the fact that you wanted to see me again, at all, is 'something special', Ben."

Here she paused, taking another (slightly bigger) bite of cake ((she found that the more wine she ingested, the better the cake tasted)). "But you know, it _could_ be like this, all the time."

Kylo sighed. "I know what you're going to say, but no. I'm not joining the Resistance."

"Do you know how happy it'd make your mother, if I brought you back home with me tonight?"

"Do _you_ know how happy it'd make **me** , if you didn't leave tonight? If you never left, ever again?"

The look on her face rapidly changed, to one of mild fear.

 _Kriff!_ , he thought to himself, _You're coming on WAY too strong, and you're likely scaring her. Keep it together, Kylo!_

He quickly changed his stance, and added, calmly, "Well, regardless, I'm grateful that you're here with me tonight, and hopefully, I can see more of you in the future."

The fear left her eyes, and he could feel her relax a bit.

"I'd like that, Ben," she said, shyly. 

After the cake (she got through it with large doses of wine and conversation), she pointed to the shelf behind him, where she could see several decks of cards and a number of other items that looked like games.

"Do you play sabbac?", she asked.

He nodded. "My father was a master sabbac player. Taught me everything he knew."

"I don't suppose you'd want to teach ME, would you?"

"Of course," he said, immediately going for the deck of cards. As he opened the package, he commented, slyly, 

"It appears you need a teacher."

She rolled her eyes at that. "In this case, yes. But don't let it go to your head, Supreme Leader."

Kylo laughed, then began shuffling the deck of cards. He explained to her about the rules, showing her each card and telling her of its value.

Sitting so close to her -- Force, she smelled _so **good**_. But how to tell her that? Phasma had said that women like compliments, but every possible way he could think of to tell Rey she smelled nice sounded impossibly creepy, in his own head.

He began delving out cards to each of them, and as he dealed, he said, as casually (he hoped) as possible, "I really like whatever scent that is you have on."

She lifted her hand up in surprise, delicately sniffing her wrist.

"Oh? Thank you, but, I'm not wearing any scent."

"You're not?"

She shook her head. "General Organa doesn't allow perfumes on base. Says they're a distraction."

_Holy kriff, that's just HER you smell. It's not too soon to ask her to marry me, is it? We've seen each other a few times now, we have a lot in common, I think she likes me. It's not too soon? Right? Would it be weird if I asked her to tilt her head back, so I could sniff her neck?_

"That sounds like my mother," Kylo said, picking up his cards and studying his hand. "She adapted that attitude because of Han Solo, you know."

"Really? Why?"

"Once when I was a kid, Han agreed to deliver an assortment of perfumes and colognes, along with his usual spices, to a customer. But somewhere on the journey, two of the perfume crates broke open and spilled what must have been hundreds of gallons of scents, all over the falcon. He and Chewie had to scrap the spice load because it was contaminated, and they had to pay the damages from their own pocket. And the Falcon, well, Maker, Rey, it stunk for MONTHS."

Rey was laughing now, so hard she could barely breathe. Kylo smiled at her reaction, before continuing.

"Anyway, mother was horrified. Even parking the Falcon far away in the field behind our home, we could STILL smell it. If it had been cold out, likely it wouldn't have been so bad. But this was during the hottest, most humid months of the year, so it was overwhelming."

Rey had calmed down a bit, wiping laughter-tears from her eyes. "You have a way with words, Ben. Your storytelling ability leaves nothing to be desired."

"You have the most amazing, beautiful laugh I've ever heard," Kylo told her, then immediately mentally kicked himself for it. _Why did you say that, you idiot?! That sounded pathetic, and --_

"Yours isn't so bad either, Ben. You should laugh more. You should SMILE more. You look incredible, when you do."

_Oh, oh, oh, holy karking astral fields! Does she think I'm attractive? Is that what 'incredible' means? Aaahh! Breathe, Kylo; she's still looking at you. Seriously it's NOT too soon to ask her for her hand, is it? No, wait, I don't have a ring. Second date, maybe? Wait, killing Snoke and his guards counted as a date, right?? So technically, our next date will be our third. That's more than an appropriate time period._

"I'd smile more if I had reason to. And you, my dear, provide one hell of a reason."

. . .

After the card games (they had played 5. Rey, bring the quick learner that she was, ended up beating Kylo, 3 out of 5.) Kylo suggested the watch a holovid.

"What do you like?", he asked, rifling through his collection as she settled herself on the sofa. "Horror, comedy, action, drama--?"

"Horror," she said, chucking. "The gorier the better."

"A woman after my own heart," he said, as he found one of his favorites and popped it into the projector.

The darkness of the room and the close proximity of the two set Kylo's mind racing.

 _Maker, she'll look magnificent in a long white dress,_ he thought to himself as he stole glances at her face. _Should I wear white, too, so we'll match? I mean I know I'd be expected to wear black, but . . . hey, I'M in charge now, I'll wear what I want. Wonder where we should go on our honeymoon? Maybe Naboo, like grandfather and grandmother did. It's beautiful there. It's --_

"Ben?", she asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Is it alright, if I lean against you?"

His brain exploded into excitement. He had to take several deep, calming breaths, before saying, 

"Yes. Is --", he paused, gulping nervously. "Is it alright if I -- if I put my arm around you?" He bit his lip anxiously, fearing what her response might be.

"Yes," she said, favoring him with a brilliant smile. 

So she scooted over and cuddled against him, her head on his shoulder, one small arm across his broad chest. He put his arm around her gently, resting his head lightly on top of hers, breathing in the sweet, clean scent of her hair.

They stayed like that for the rest of their time together, holding each other, talking, laughing, and watching the films.

. . .

"I had a really nice time with you tonight," Rey said, shyly.

"So did I. With you, I mean."

They were standing back in the hangar bay, and Rey was preparing to leave. Chewie had landed the Falcon and was standing patiently at the top of the ramp, waiting for her. Hux was doing the same for Kylo, standing quietly off to the side.

Kylo did not want her to leave. He briefly contemplated in his head, the idea of keeping her there. Having his men disable the Falcon, and taking Chewbacca prisoner. Arranging for her to be given the most lavish chambers possible. Maybe, in a few days, after she had calmed down, taking her on a trip to the jewelers on Coruscant, where they could pick out her engagement and wedding bands. 

But no, that wouldn't work. Well, if he couldn't keep her, he had to think of a way to get her to come back.

"So, next week, say the middle of the week. If I was to invite you back here, to join me in watching a musical performance, would you come?"

Hux looked up at him, sharply, when he said that.

"I would be delighted," she answered with a grin. "Providing my presence is once again graciously welcomed by your General, of course," she added, looking at Hux hopefully.

It took a few seconds to compose himself, before Hux answered, reassuringly, "Of course, mi'lady."

"Then it's settled," Kylo said. "I'll send you details within the next few days."

Rey nodded. She was looking at him, her gorgeous hazel eyes focused on his own, and all the thoughts flew from his head. Everything else fell softly away, leaving just the two of them. Only one thought, one desire, made itself known in Kylo's mind.

_Come on, Kylo. Just do it. Man up and kiss her already. Stop being such a --_

His internal conversation was interrupted when she leaned up and kissed HIM, instead, her warm body and soft lips against his own.

It felt very fast to Kylo, but apparently more time passed than he was aware of, because Chewbacca growled slightly, and Hux cleared his throat, as if embarrassed.

They separated with smiles, and a final hug, before she turned and boarded the ship. Kylo watched as it took off into the dark, sighing to himself. Then he turned to Hux.

"I need you to find suitable entertainment, musicians, to perform here next week," he told Hux, somewhat sheepishly. "Make this your number one priority."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux said, gritting his teeth. He pulled out his datapad to begin his search, and as he did so, he couldn't help but say, quietly,

"While I'm at it, shall I look for some ornate handcuffs, for the girl to use on you? Because you've certainly become her prisoner."

Kylo laughed, putting his hand on Hux's shoulder and squeezing. And then suddenly Hux was flying through the air and hitting the opposite wall with a loud crunch.

Kylo whistled cheerfully to himself as he stepped over Hux, and continued on his way down the hall.

Sure, he might consider defecting to the Resistance, and to Rey, _one_ day. But for now, being bad was just too much fun.


	2. Friends and Foes

"Very noble", Kylo said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "But foolish. Surely you're intelligent enough to see that your silence does not help your cause. It merely serves to infuriate me further. Give up the location of the weapons depot, and I'll only kill YOU. Remain quiet, and I kill you, as well as every man, woman and child on the despicable planet that you call home."

Kylo Ren was in one of the prisoner interrogation rooms, trying (unsuccessfully) to obtain information from a man about a rumored enemy military weapon arsenal. Since he had become Supreme Leader, such things were now beneath him; but in this case, he had no other options. Physical torment had not worked on this man, so the only option left was to try and read his mind. And since Kylo was the only active Force-user on base . . .

He often thought that he should have waited a bit longer, before killing Snoke. Or at least long enough to find another Force-user to take his place in the First Order.

He was a bit frustrated today; this man had quite a strong mental shield, and Kylo was having a hard time breaking through. On top of that he was tired, and more than a little on-edge. Nearly all week, he had been waiting, as patiently as possible, for . . .

"Supreme Leader?"

Kylo whirled around, livid at being interrupted. "What?!"

"I-I'm s-sorry, Sir, but you're receiving an incoming transmission on your private receptor. The code is garbled, but . . ."

Kylo all but leapt up, a flood of adrenaline coursing through his veins. Only **one** person called him on his private receptor.

He started to leave, then remembered his prisoner and turned back around, mask still on, facing him.

"It appears my efforts with you have failed. I'm afraid you leave me no option but to turn you over to General Hux. Be warned; he is far less patient, less forgiving than I."

He walked out into the hallway, and said, calmly, to the guards: "Page General Hux here at once, tell him the Supreme Leader commands he complete this interrogation."

And then he took off running for his chambers.

When he got there, Kylo ripped off the helmet and hurriedly combed his hair. He changed his robes (his had a bit of blood on them), and straightened up the messy area behind him. When he felt that everything was presentable, he took a deep breath and turned on the holo-communicator.

"Ben!"

Kylo's heart melted, as it always did, upon seeing her pretty face, and hearing her magnificent voice.

"Rey! What a surprise; I didn't expect you to call me today!"

"This isn't a bad time, is it?"

Behind him, Kylo could hear the sound of his prisoner's screams. The interrogation room was at least 6 doors down from his chambers. If he could hear the screams all the way down here . . . well, apparently Hux hadn't taken kindly to being called into the interrogation room in Kylo's place, and was taking it out on the restrained man.

"No, no; just another dull day, here."

She frowned, peering closely at him. "Is somebody yelling?"

Kylo quickly got up and closed his door, attempting to muffle the sound. He sat back down and said, hastily, "Er, yes. Maintenance waxed the hallways today; people have been slipping and sliding all afternoon."

Rey laughed, and Kylo's heart melted further. If she didn't have the cutest laugh in the whole galaxy . . . 

"I probably would have called you, at some point today, sweetheart."

"Oh?", she asked, seeming surprised, "Why is that?"

"You mean BESIDES going into withdrawal from not hearing your voice for five whole days? I miss you, and would really like you to come see me soon."

"I -- I don't know if that's such a good idea, Ben."

_Not a good idea? Oh karking hells, is she going to end it with me? Oh Maker I don't think I can take that. Please please please . . ._

"Why not? Have you gotten tired of me already?", he asked, trying to make his words sound light-hearted although he felt anything but.

"No, but I get the feeling that your General is rather tired of seeing my face, there."

Kylo scowled, the thunderclouds forming on his brow. "Is that -- this isn't something that he's SAID to you, is it?! Because if it is . . ."

"No, no," Rey said quickly, shaking her head. "He's always extremely polite to me when I'm there, so don't worry. That's just what I THINK, though."

Kylo relaxed a bit, unclenching his fists. 

"Well, regardless, his opinion on the matter is moot. I'M the Supreme Leader, NOT him."

"You can't blame him, though, Ben. I AM the enemy, after all."

"You're not _my_ enemy. Far from it, in fact. I think you might be the best friend I've ever had in my life."

Rey blushed and smiled, looking extremely pleased.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"And you're the sweetest thing that's ever _happened_ , to me."

He was about to lean up and kiss her holo-image, when a loud knock sounded on his door. Sighing, he turned around and yelled "WHAT?!"

General Hux walked in. His hair was disheveled, the arms of his coat torn, and blood was splattered across his forehead and the bridge of his nose.

"That fool wouldn't give anything up, so I had to kill him," Hux told him, wiping his sleeve across his face. Instead of removing the blood, the cloth smeared it across his pale features, giving it the look of a painted warrior. "Which, while a perk, isn't precisely in my job description, Supreme Leader. And while we're on the subject of jobs, I'd like to remind YOU, that --"

He stopped, noticing for the first time the holo-projector, and Rey's image floating in the air.

"Good afternoon, General," she said, sweetly, politely.

Hux glanced at Kylo, his eyes full of such anger and annoyance that it was almost radioactive. His thoughts were loud, and they hit Kylo like a laser blast. _THIS is the important message you had to respond to?! This?!? Are you kidding me??_ But he straightened out his face and said to her, equally polite, "Good afternoon, M'lady. Are you well, on this fair day?"

She nodded. "I'm well. Are you?"

He nodded too. "I am, although I'm afraid I'm rather busy at the moment. Please excuse me, while I tend to some business. It was lovely speaking to you."

"To you, as well," Rey said, as he turned and left the room.

She sighed when he was gone. "I'm sorry; I'm keeping you from your work, aren't I?"

"What? No!", Kylo denied. "Hux can more than handle things on his own, my dear."

"Well, anyway, I AM calling for a purpose. I was wondering, if, maybe, you'd like to go Belsar with me and a couple of friends this weekend."

"Belsar? Where's that?"

"It's a little planet located in the mid-rim system. It's what you'd call 'neutral' territory; an independent planet not attached to either of our worlds. Anyway they have this huge, amazing botanical garden, and it's the time of the year when their roses are fully in bloom, so I'd really like to go see them."

Huh.  
That sounded simple enough.

While Kylo wasn't exactly crazy about flowers, he was crazy about the idea of walking around in public, with Rey, while SHE looked at them. Holding her hand, maybe stealing a kiss or two behind a bush . . .

But then he caught the last part.  
Friends?  
What friends?

If she was about to 'suggest' something like Kylo's mother, Kylo would have to gracefully bow out. Rey had been trying to get them to talk since she and Kylo had started communicating, but Kylo was unreceptive to the idea. He wasn't quite ready to face her yet.

"Which friends did you have in mind?"

"Er, well, its two of my good friends, and, um, you actually know them both. Poe, and --"

"Poe . . . Dameron?", Kylo asked, slowly. The Resistance pilot he had tortured for hours, over that karking map?

"Yes. Poe Dameron. And my other friend, Finn."

"Finn?", Kylo repeated, confused. "I don't know anyone named Finn."

"Well, maybe you know him by his 'other' name: FN-2187."

Before he could stop himself, Kylo blurted out, indignantly, "You mean the traitor?"

Rey fixed him with a stern look. "I _mean_ , my _friend_ ," she said, quietly. "And I'd like for the both of them to be YOUR friends, too, Ben."

"I . . . I genuinely don't think that would be possible, Rey. Your friends and I, we don't exactly have a pleasant history together."

"I've talked to them about it, and they're willing to forgive and forget, if you are. Isn't that what you're always saying? To let the past die?"

Kylo nodded reluctantly. "Well, then; if this is something you want, I'll be happy to go."

"Yay!", she squealed excitedly, jumping up and down. "We're going to have a wonderful day, Ben, I know it!"

A voice called out to Rey from behind, and she looked over her shoulder quickly.

"I have to go; your mother is calling me. Will you call me later tonight? We can discuss more details then."

"I will. Talk to you later, sweetheart."

"Bye, Ben!", she said, blowing him a kiss before the transmission cut off.

. . .

The day came, and Kylo spent all morning in his chambers, getting ready. He scrubbed himself meticulously in the shower, and applied the cologne that Rey seemed to like so much. He spent a ridiculous amount of time trying to decide what to wear. Where they were going, nobody would know them; the reign of the First Order had not (yet) extended to this region. Rey had said, dress casual. But Kylo wasn't really sure what that meant. None of his elegant clothes really conveyed what he thought of as being 'casual'. He finally decided on a pair of black pants, his least ornate boots, and a black, long sleeved button-up shirt. True, it was still depressingly monochromatic, but at least he wouldn't look like he should be sitting on a throne somewhere. 

He wasn't wearing his mask or his cape, either, which was a big help in appearing less threatening. 

The last time Rey had been over, she had been playing with his hair, and she had styled it in a way that he had laughed at, at the time, but was thinking it might make a good impression on her, now. So he separated the top part of his hair from the bottom, and pulled the top into a ponytail with a black band.

He had told Hux where he was going, and Hux had sighed, but accepted it. Hux was of the opinion that Kylo needed to stop pussyfooting around, marry this girl, and bring her into the First Order, so that all of this distractive 'dating' nonsense could finally stop. 

And Kylo, couldn't agree more. 

He was more than ready to make Rey his Queen, and rule the galaxy with her.

But what he understood (that Hux didn't) was that relationships, take TIME, to build up. To establish trust, and communication. To have a real bond with each other. 

So, although he wanted nothing more than to fly to the Resistance base, kidnap her, and hold her hostage with diamonds and flowers and food until she said Yes, I'll marry you, he knew that such an approach just wasn't feasible. She deserved patience, she deserved to be courted.

Which is what he was trying so hard to do.

He was in the middle of putting the finishing touches on himself, his mind engulfed with thoughts, when he suddenly felt a distinctive rush of cold air directly behind him.

_This is a test, you know._

Kylo turned around slowly, resignedly, facing the apparition he knew was behind him. An apparition that, by all logical accounts, should not exist.

"Dad, why are you here? Again?"

Even as a ghost, Han Solo's fashion sense had not improved. Instead of the jacket Kylo had killed him in, he was back to wearing that ridiculous vest and white shirt combo that Kylo had always hated. The only different was a solid hole directly through his chest, from where Kylo had stabbed him. He popped in on Kylo from time to time, checking up on him. No matter what Kylo said or did, the visits kept happening, so he had more or less resigned himself to them. Plus, he had to acknowledge that the situation could be far, far worse: it could be uncle Luke visiting, instead.

_Because, clearly, you need my guidance, still._

"I don't need anything from you," Kylo responded, his teeth gritted together. "I'd say I'm doing pretty damn well for myself."

_If you're talking about this Supreme Leader nonsense, then yes, I suppose I have to give that to you. But I'm talking about with the girl._

"Rey and I are doing fine, dad. She cares about me, I care about her. Everything is --"

_Then how is it you don't know that you've walked into a trap, son?_

"What are you --"

_This date you're getting ready for. Do you know why she's bringing two friends with her, rather than meeting you alone? It's because she's having doubts about whether you're worth keeping, as a boyfriend. This is a test: she wants to see how well you get along with her friends, to see whether you can fit into ALL aspects of her life, not just when you're one on one._

Kylo scoffed. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, old man, but this is one test I don't need your help on. What could be so hard, about getting along with two other people for a couple of hours?"

Han just shook his head, chuckling. _I know you've always hated the middle name ' Chewbacca', but replacing it with 'Naive' wasn't a great choice, either. Those two will do EVERYTHING they possibly can, to set you off, trigger you, make you angry. And Rey is going to judge you, on how you react._

Now, for the first time in this conversation, Kylo started to feel mild fear. He wasn't the best at keeping his temper under normal circumstances -- and he always tried so hard to hide that side of himself from Rey. She had seen him explode plenty of times in their brief shared past, and he was working to convince her that he could change, and be the sweet, kind man she wanted.

_I merely wanted to warn you, so that you can be prepared. Please, son, don't ruin this. Your mom and I would both really like grandkids, someday._

"MOM might want grandchildren; but YOU'RE **dead** , Han. Apparently the only thing you're interested in anymore is floating around, popping up at inconvenient times and tormenting your poor son."

Han gave Kylo his patented grin, and shook his head.

_That's not all, kid. The afterlife provides room for more activity than you'd think. Speaking of which, I have to go. Going to drop in on my Princess for a while._

"What? Why?"

_She's been feeling a little down, lately. I'm sure she could do with getting some, er, spirit, in her._

"For the love of Vader, dad! PLEASE tell me that you're not --"

But his father had already gone, fading out with one final wink.

. . .

He could tell two things, immediately. The first, was that Finn both loathed, and did not trust him. His mind was shouting at Kylo so loudly that he had the urge to put his hands to his ears. Poe, was more or less easy-going, and Kylo got the impression that he was there, simply to keep an eye on Finn.

And the dynamics of the relationships were strange. Finn cared about Rey so much that it was _almost_ bordering on obsession, although, thankfully, Kylo could detect no feelings of romantic love, there. Poe, had STRONG feelings for Finn, and there WAS love there, but Finn was completely oblivious to it.

It was awkward, as Kylo's ship pulled up to the entrance of the gardens. Not wanting to draw attention, he had chosen one of the smaller, non-descript ships that the First Order used for stealth missions, and Hux, being Hux, had not let him go without taking two guards with him. Dressed casually, they were to wait until the group had gone inside, then covertly follow them around, keeping an eye in their Ruler.

He had gotten off the ship, and had honed in on Rey right away. She looked absolutely beautiful, wearing a light pink wrap dress with blue and gold trim. He had never seen her in pink before, and it was like the color was made for her, highlighting her rosy cheeks and red lips.

"Rey," he said when he reached her, bowing low and playfully kissing her hand, "Already I know that I won't see any flowers here today even half as magnificent as you."

She hugged him, and again he had to fight the urge to simply pick her up, throw her on his ship, and kidnap her back to the First Order.

Then he took his hand and led him to where the other two had been standing, watching him warily.

"Ben, you remember Finn, and Poe, I'm sure," she said, slowly. 

"Of course," Kylo said, somewhat awkwardly. _How could I not remember these two? If Rey wasn't here I'd slice these two in half right now._ He put out his hand, not really expecting either to shake it.

Poe took it first, giving him a smirk as he pumped his hand up and down steadily. 

"Have you gone back to Ben, now?"

"Er, no, I haven't."

"But didn't I just hear Rey call you Ben?"

He nodded. " _She_ can call me Ben, but I still prefer Kylo."

Poe turned to Rey and said, still grinning, "Maker, Rey; you've got him better trained than I'd thought."

Before he could say anything else, Finn had taken his hand, and gave it a hard shake, fixing him with a glare. "Kylo or Ben; inside, you're still the same person, aren't you?"

"Finn."

Rey had said this, quietly, calmly.

He glanced at her, then back at Ben, his expression slightly softer. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Kylo said, after a pause. "Rey is lucky to have friends who care about her this much." _But I care about her, too. I LOVE her, actually. So cut me some slack, here._

"I'm lucky for ALL of you," Rey said, smiling. She took Kylo's arm and began pulling him towards the entrance. "Now come on, lets go!"

. . .

The gardens were one of the most beautiful places that Kylo had ever been. So many different scents, flowers and trees and bushes. Even more beautiful was Rey's face, as she took in the visual and olfactory delights all around them.

_I think, as a wedding gift, I'm going to buy this place for her. The whole planet, actually. It'll be like our own private getaway world. I'll build us a vacation home on one of those high cliffs, and . . ._

" . . . amazing?"

"Excuse me?", Kylo asked, giving Rey his attention.

"I said, isn't this amazing?", she repeated, leaning close and inhaling the fragrance of a honeysuckle rose.

Kylo nodded. "That's my mother's favorite flower."

"Actually her favorite is dala-blooms", Poe piped up from Rey's other side. "But I guess I couldn't expect you to know that; it's not like you spend any time with her."

"I'm fairly certain honeysuckle roses are her favorite," Kylo replied, his voice calm and controlled. "My father used to bring her bouquets of the stuff every week when I was a kid."

"Well maybe that explains it, then," Poe answered, grinning. "For some reason, she seems to shy away from anything having to do with Han Solo, these days."

"Probably painful, to be reminded of someone you lost, in such a brutal fashion," Finn supplied from behind them.

"Probably."

Kylo had to count to ten, slowly, in his head, to calm himself. He could feel Rey looking at him, likely fearing his reaction.

"Do they have a gift shop here?", he asked Rey.

"I'm sure they do."

"Well, maybe when we leave I'll buy my mother some _dala-bloom_ plants, for you to take back to her."

Rey smiled and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. "That's sweet, Ben."

"YOU'RE sweet," he murmured. He was leaning towards her, about to kiss her, when Finn not-so-subtly stepped between them, breaking their hand-hold.

"Speaking of sweet; how about we find some refreshments? I'm starving."

_Come on, man. Would it kill you to let me kiss her? For Force sake, pay a little more attention to your OWN karking 'date'!_

"I could eat," Rey said, smiling. 

"When CAN'T you eat?", Poe asked, rolling his eyes; and everybody laughed.

. . .

"This is delicious," Poe said, taking another slice. The group had elected to order something that none of them had ever heard of before, from the far reaches of the galaxy, called 'pizza'. Finn and Poe seemed really into it, but Kylo didn't quite care for it. He had one piece, then stuck to sipping at his drink while everyone else ate.

"Do you like this, Rey?", Kylo asked her casually. If she did, he would make a mental note to himself to have this at their reception.

"It's a bit odd, but good."

"Better than what they used to give us in the First Order," Finn commented, looking sideways at Kylo. "I mean, as if the forced labor wasn't bad enough, they had us eating food that would make bantha fodder seem like an elegant dining experience."

_How angry would Rey be, if I just threw him into that tree over there? It's not like it'd kill him; just stun him enough so that I don't have to listen to his whine anymore._

"Actually, I would hardly characterize it as being akin to forced labor. Unless that's what you call a good-paying job that provides three meals a day, shelter, clothing, technical and warfare training, and a sense of family and camaraderie."

"Don't forget the brainwashing, the wanton murder, the . . ."

"Finn," Poe said, laying a hand on his arm. Finn looked at him, then at Rey, and forced himself to calm down.

"Apologies," he said, somewhat sullenly.

"Maybe you were right about the food," Kylo said, trying to sound light-hearted so that Rey would see that he could stay cool under pressure. "But since I became Supreme Leader, I've tried to change all that, and make life better for everyone."

"He really is," Rey supplied, jumping to his defense. "He's a much better leader than Snoke ever was."

"That's not saying much, though, is it?"

Before Kylo could respond, Poe cleared his throat and said, loudly,

"Look over there, Finn; that man is doing caricature paintings by that railing. Why don't we have one done of you and me?"

Despite the tenseness of the last few minutes, Kylo couldn't help but smile to himself at that. Poe, was clearly trying HARD, here. But Finn . . .

"No, thanks, man. Sounds like a waste of credits to me."

Poe's face fell, and he quickly hid his frown behind the rim of his glass. Rey noticed this, and put her hand on Poe's shoulder.

"I'll go and get one done with you. Okay?"

He smiled and nodded, and the two stood up from the table. "We'll be back," Rey said, patting Kylo's arm.

Kylo and Finn were left to sit awkwardly, not really speaking or looking at each other, while Rey and Poe had themselves sketched. Kylo ordered another drink, and as he was sipping it, Finn said,

"Just tell me one thing, Kylo: why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you pursuing Rey like this? You're the Supreme Leader of the First Order, you could likely have anyone you want. So why her?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Finn's whole face darkened, and he growled "I realize she's an attractive girl, but holding on to someone for sexual purposes . . ."

"Wait, what?"

"The way you look at her, the way she gushes about you; you must be having an intensive physical relationship. Otherwise I can't see what the attraction is."

Although Kylo was in his 30's, and Rey her 20's, neither had had any experience with sex before. Kissing, holding, hugging; that was the extent of their physical interaction with each other. Hux had told him some things, and he had watched a few holos on the matter; but still, Kylo felt nowhere near ready to engage in these carnal acts with Rey. 

Not that he didn't WANT to _try_.

But he didn't want Rey to be disappointed with him, for his lack of finesse in this matter. He figured it could wait until their wedding night, and hopefully Rey would have had enough champagne to dull her to Kylo's awkward inexperience.

Instead of saying all this to Finn, he merely said, "No. We haven't been that sort of intimate yet. And we won't be until she's ready."

Now he looked at him, eyebrow raised, and said "What about you and Poe? Have you gotten there, yet?"

The look on Finn's face was so comically surprised that Kylo almost laughed out loud. 

"P-Poe? Why would you --"

"Oh, come on, FN--er, Finn. Are you completely blind or do you not see how much he likes you?"

"He does?

Kylo nodded. "Adores, really. But the thing is, he's afraid to tell you that, because he thinks you love Rey."

"I DO," Finn said, somewhat defensively.

"The same way that I do?"

Finn scowled. "A person like you isn't capable of love. I love Rey like a sister, like a best friend. I'd do anything to protect her from the monsters of this galaxy, including, and especially, YOU."

"Look. I know what you think of me. I don't blame you. But I want you to know that I really do love Rey, and I'm trying my hardest to change for her. She's the best thing to ever come into my life, and I intend to be in _her's_ until she decides she doesn't want me anymore. If you're part of her life, that means we're going to be a part of each others' lives. It would probably be beneficial for us to learn to get along, don't you think?"

He held out his hand.

After a moment, Finn took it, with a small smile.

"Okay. You make good points. I still don't like you, though, you spoiled, arrogant, egotistical man-child." 

"That's okay, the feeling is mutual, you failed attempt at a Stormtrooper treasonous traitor."

They both burst into loud, easy laughter, attracting the attention of those around him. At that moment Rey and Poe walked up, smiles on their faces.

"What's so funny?", Rey asked, reaching for Kylo's hand.

He kissed her fingertips, still chuckling as he replied "Finn. He tells good jokes."

"Your boyfriend tells better ones," Finn answered, and the two started laughing again.

. . .

Kylo and Rey strolled along the tree-lined walkways in silence, holding hands, each lost in their own thoughts.

After lunch, the little group had separated into twos, with Finn and Poe going off and leaving Kylo and Rey in privacy.

They came upon a little bridge that sat over a small waterfall. Rey leaned over the ivory rail, watching the flowing water cascade into the little pond beneath it. Kylo, watched Rey.

_THIS would be a really good place to propose. Dammit, Kylo, why haven't you bought a karking ring, yet? Wait, maybe she'll wait here a second while I run to the gift shop. Maybe they have costume jewelry rings there. I can propose to her with that, and later switch it out with a real one. Maybe I --_

"Ben?"

She was looking at him now with her gorgeous hazel eyes, her tiny, even features, her hair gently blowing back with the breeze . . .

_Dammit Kylo, are you kidding me? Rey doesn't deserve to have a fake ring on that perfect hand, not even for a second. What were you thinking?!_

"Yes?"

Taking a deep breath, Rey surprised him by saying "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? About what?"

"Poe, and Finn. Mostly Finn. I realize they've both been rather combative with you today, and I apologize. It's just that they both have such reservations about us, I wanted to show them that when I'm with you, I'm safe. And happy."

"It's alright. They have every reason to be suspicious of me, after all. Hopefully I proved them wrong today."

She hugged him close, her head resting against his chest. "You did so well, Ben. I'm proud of you."

Kylo hugged her back, smiling. The he said, teasingly, "Maybe Finn will like me a bit more, now that I've given him some solid love advice."

She looked up at him. "Love advice? You -- you don't mean about him, and Poe?"

He nodded. "I mean, it's obvious to anyone who has half an eye open, that they have feelings for each other. Poe's especially got it bad. Almost as bad as I've got it for YOU."

Rey smiled at that, and shook her head. "Well, good luck with THAT happening; I've been trying to push them towards each other for months."

Kylo glanced over the top of her head, and chuckled. "Perhaps you lack a magic touch, dear. Very slowly, turn around."

Rey did as he said, and Kylo laughed at her gasp of shock. Finn and Poe were visible across the way, standing on the opposite bridge. They weren't facing towards Kylo and Rey, but Rey could see enough.

They were holding each other.  
And kissing.

"Holy hells," she said as she turned back towards him. "I can't believe it!"

Kylo pretended to brush off his shoulders, smirking. "See? Miracle worker."

"I should say so! Are you going to perform any other amazing tricks today?"

He shook his head. "No. Seeing two miracles is my limit for the day."

"Two? What's the second?"

"I'm looking at her," he answered, pulling her into a kiss.

. . .

They were leaving as the sun set. The bright rays of the fading light fell on all of their faces, as they said their goodbyes.

"Please be sure to give those to my mother," Kylo said to Rey, referring to the plants he had bought her in the gift shop. "And tell her that they're from me."

"I will. She's going to love them, you know."

Kylo shook hands with Finn and Poe, and watched as they got on the ship. Then he turned to Rey and said, softly,

"This is by far my least favorite part of the time I spend with you: saying goodbye."

"Maybe one day we won't be saying goodbye, anymore. Or even goodnight; we'll be saying, Good Morning"

_Oh God Oh God I can't take this anymore Kylo for the love of the Maker, ASK HER TO MARRY YOU! We've had at least 10 dates by now, do you honestly think that your grandpa Vader would have waited this long to make a move?!_

"Someday, my Princess."

He gave her a gentle kiss, and a warm hug, then watched as her ship took off into the sky. He boarded his own ship, and did the same.

. . .

When the ship landed back at the base, Kylo let out a small sigh. Leaving Rey was always hard for him, and left him with a kind of melancholy ache in his chest.

Hux was waiting for him at the bottom of the ramp, looking tired as always. Before he could say anything, Kylo surprised him.

"Here," he said, shoving a small, fragrant package at Hux's chest. "There was a gift shop, there were a bunch of tea trees at this place. There's about 50 different kinds of organic, herbal tea packets in there."

Hux looked utterly surprised. He sniffed at the package, and his expression shifted to one of pleasure. 

"This is . . . surprisingly thoughtful, of you. Thank you."

"Thank YOU. You put up with a lot; much more than I have any right to expect from you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Hux seemed flabbergasted, and, for once, speechless. Kylo took advantage of that to say, casually,

"By the way, I put in an offer with the owner of the gardens, to buy the place. He should be calling within the next few days to negotiate. Try and get me a good deal, alright?"

"You -- you did WHAT?!"

Kylo just smiled, and patted Hux's shoulder. "Let me know how you liked the tea. Goodnight," he said, turning around and whistling as he made his way to his chambers.

Rey would be calling soon.


	3. Home Is

The Millenium Falcon sped through the vacuum of space, gears clicking, engines roaring, and Chewbacca speaking calmly, softly, to Rey.

But she and Chewie weren't alone on their trip.

Behind Rey, sitting in the little seat beside the co-pilots seat, and nervously biting his nails, was Kylo Ren.

When Rey had mentioned several weeks ago that, someday, she would really like Kylo to come and visit HER at the Resistance base, he had agreed, but wasn't in the least hopeful about the idea. True, Rey had been to his base several times, but that was different. The First Order base location was common knowledge to everybody, including the Resistance. But the band of fighters led by his mother were a much smaller operation, much more covert, and their location was a secret.

There was no way that General Organa would allow her son, the kriffing Supreme Leader of the First Order, to just pop in for a casual visit.

But Rey was a persistent, relentless negotiator. She spoke to Leia a little each day, coming up with all sorts of compromises and solutions, until one day, to Rey's delight, she agreed. 

But there were several terms to her 'agreement'.

The first, and most important one, was that Kylo Ren be blindfolded, and the blindfold was to remain in place from the moment he left the First Order, until he was in Rey's room. Chewbacca and Rey would pick him up, and later, when the evening was over, take him back again. He and Rey were to say nothing out-loud of where they were going, and Rey was not allowed to take Kylo anywhere besides her own room.

Rey timidly told all of this to Kylo, fearing that he would find the strictures to be too much, and decline her invitation.

But he had been ecstatic. Despite heavy protests from General Hux, he agreed to these rules, and even provided the blindfold himself.

Now he sat, feeling nervous. Not because of finally getting to spend time with Rey in her domain, but because this would be the first time in many years that he would be seeing his mother, face to face.

Rey had hold of his hand, to help soothe Kylo's unease over the blindfold, but still. While he understood how much it must have taken his mother to agree to this, he couldn't help but feel that she was going just a tad overboard.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the ship landed. Chewbacca grabbed hold of his arm and walked him down the ramp, then turned him over to Rey

"Don't worry," she told him as she took his hand again, sensing his discomfort, "There's nobody around right now. It's half-credit night at the cantina."

"That sounds like a good time," he said, teasing her. "Why aren't YOU there? Not cool enough?"

She lightly smacked his shoulder. "Keep it up and I'll go, and leave you here with Chewbacca all night."

He pouted, and rubbed his shoulder. "You hit a lot harder than you think. That stings. I think you should kiss it, and make it better."

"I don't think my lips could reach your shoulder, unless I had a step-ladder."

"No, but your lips could reach MY lips, if I bent down," he said, bending and puckering.

She laughed "That's not where I hit you, though."

"Minor details."

She relented and kissed him, and Kylo couldn't help but notice how odd and intense it felt, to be kissed by someone you couldn't see.

She pulled away much sooner than he would have liked, however, and he quickly realized that it was because another person was walking up to them.

A female voice, and a soft hand shaking his other one.

"Hi, you must be Ben? General Organa's son?"

This was extremely awkward, not being able to see who he was talking to. He reached out with his feelings and sensed that he, Rey, and this stranger were alone, and that put him at ease, just a little. He smiled as naturally as he could, and responded,

"I am. And you are?"

"Rose. Rose Tico.", she said, still clutching his hand. 

"Ah, Rose! Rey has told me a lot about you, it's nice to finally meet you. Well, kind of, anyway."

_I wish I could take this thing off, to see her. From the way Rey talks about her, there's probably a good chance she'll be a bridesmaid at our wedding. Ah, well, maybe if I see her later . . . I've got to make friends with her. I need someone close to Rey, to help me figure out what her ring size is._

Rose laughed at his comment, and let go of his hand. "Same to you. Have a good night!", she replied, and Kylo could sense her moving in the opposite direction. But her thoughts hit him, loud and clear, and he couldn't help the tiny grin that shot to his face.

**So THAT'S the guy Rey is so mad for. Force, I can see why: he's gorgeous! Even with the blindfold! Tall, handsome, articulate, and polite. Is the First Order full of men like that? Because if it is . . .**

_Rey is 'mad' for me?! Yes! YES!!_

"Here we are," Rey said, guiding him gently through a doorway, admonishing him to duck his head. She untied his blindfold and he blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the light after so much darkness.

"You make yourself comfortable," she said. "I'm going to run to the common-area kitchen and bring back the food I made for you earlier." She turned and left, and Kylo looked around himself curiously.

Rey had been correct, in that her single room was much, much smaller than Kylo's opulent chambers. But it was warm, and pleasant, and it screamed 'Rey' so much that Kylo would honestly rather be here than back at his own place, or anywhere else in the galaxy.

There was a soft-looking bed, a stool, a small end table, and a closet, with a small door beside it that opened to a refresher. There was a small, older model holovid projector in the corner, with an assortment of hovids laying next to it. Sitting on the windowsill were the honey-lilac candles that Kylo had gotten her as a gift, lending their sweet, gentle perfume to the air. 

The table held a number of books, and, on top of them, something else. Kylo picked it up curiously. It appeared to be a sketch pad. Kylo carefully turned the pages, admiring the beautiful sketches on each one. The drawings were a mix of scenery and people. Most of the people Kylo didn't know, likely other Resistance members that Rey interacted with. He had to laugh when he came across a sketch of his mother, arms folded, mouth open, speaking to a Resistance pilot beside an x-wing. Rey had captured her no-nonsense expression perfectly. He continued to flip pages, and was surprised to find drawings of members of the First Order, along with parts of the base. He laughed out loud at seeing Hux, arms clasped behind his back, standing in the hangar and staring at the Millennium Falcon with what could only be described as disgust.

Kylo's breath caught, when he came to several sketches of himself.

She had captured his face, his body so perfectly that it was like looking at a holo of himself, rather than a drawing. There was one of him sitting and playing his piano, another sitting at a table with a handful of sabbac cards and a devilish look on his face. And the very last one, was the best one of all. It was him, and Rey. They were sitting on his couch, leaning against each other. They were holding hands.

"Oh, Ben! No!"

Kylo turned his head. Rey was back in the room now, a large tray of food in her hands. She quickly set the tray down on the bed and went to him, taking the sketchbook gently from his hands.

"I meant to put that away before you came," she muttered, taking it and setting it on a shelf in her closet.

"Why?"

She blushed, looking down at her feet. "Why? Because they're awful, that's why!"

"Rey, you must be joking. Please tell me that you are, because those are some of the most realistic, _talented_ works I've ever seen."

She looked up at him, her face hopeful but afraid. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Really. In fact, if this isn't being too greedy, I would really like the one of you and I together. I'd like to frame it and hang it over my bed."

She threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "That's the best compliment I've ever received! Yes, you can have that one."

She cleared the books off of her table and set them on the floor. She pulled the table up to the bed, and set the tray down on it.

"I hope you don't mind, we'll have to sit on the bed to eat."

He sat down beside her, shaking his head. "Honestly, when you're not dining with me, I just eat in my bed, too," he confessed, and they both laughed.

"Same. Leia says I shouldn't do that, though."

"Hux says the same thing."

"Hux. Can I ask you something, about Hux?"

Kylo nodded.

"Okay. It's just, well, he always seems very opinionated on the things you do. I always wonder why you listen to him."

"Because no matter how much I may disagree with him, or how annoying he gets, I know that he has my best interests at heart. In his own way, he's had my back since the day we met each other."

"Huh," Rey said thoughtfully. "So I guess you could say you two are . . . friends?"

"I suppose so. In all seriousness I guess you could say he's my best friend. _Male_ best friend," he quickly corrected himself, smiling down on her. "Not that I'd ever tell him that; if it's something that Hux hates more than disorderliness, it's feelings."

Rey laughed and nodded, and Kylo turned his attention to his tray. It was loaded down with a variety of food, mostly sweets and desserts, some of which he had never seen before. She carefully explained to him what each dish was, before he began eating.

Holy Maker.  
This, was _delicious._

"You made all of this yourself?", he asked skeptically.

She nodded, watching him eat anxiously. "I did. I hope it's okay; I don't normally cook for other people . . ."

_So, just so I'm keeping an accurate score, here: she's beautiful, funny, smart, artistically talented, AND SHE CAN COOK. What was that word Han always used, about a person who continually lets a bounty get away? A moof-milker? For Force sake, Kylo, stop being a damned moof-milker and ask her to marry you, already!!_

A soft knock sounded on the door, and even though he had been expecting this, his heart still thudded in his chest.

"Come in!", Rey called. 

Her brown hair had taken on the faintest traces of gray, and her face held the lines of somebody who had a thousand burdens and worries on her back; but those were the only changes Kylo could see. Short, graceful, and beautiful. Arms folded across her chest and her face carrying an expression that Kylo remembered all too well; one of love, one of hope.

Kylo stood up, and crossed the distance between them. His step was slow, measured, and careful, afraid to approach her, afraid of what her reaction might be.

Silence, and then:

"Maker," she said, somewhat unsteadily, "All this time, so many years in-between the last time we saw each other . . . and you STILL haven't updated the monochromatic wardrobe? Really?"

Another beat of silence, and then Kylo felt the tight knit in his chest loosen, and he was laughing. 

"When you find something that works, stay with it," he said, still smiling. "And black has always looked wonderful on me."

She rolled her eyes, and then she was hugging him. She was warm, and she smelled just like Kylo remembered from when he was a kid: lavender soap, tea, and the slightest trace of mint.

"My sweet little Ewok," she whispered in his ear as she let go. Kylo blushed, hoping Rey hadn't heard this embarrassing nickname his mother used to call him when he was a child. Then his mother went on to say "My Ewok, and my little Porglett."

Rey blushed, and Kylo snickered. His mother called Rey a Porglett? Embarrassing, too; but rather cute.

"Well, I'll leave you two kids alone. Ben, it was nice to see you. Rey, remember what I said. Goodnight!"

Kylo hugged and kissed his mother one last time before letting her leave. 

"I didn't realize how much I needed that, to actually SEE her, again," Kylo confessed in a low voice. "I thought the letters had been enough, but . . ."

Rey nodded in understanding. For the past few months, as per her encouragement, Kylo had been writing long letters to his mother, that Rey would take back with her when she left his base at the end of a visit. Letters explaining his mindset, letters detailing how he was working to change the structure of the First Order, letters about his growing relationship with Rey. And, of course, letters apologizing. For breaking her heart. For breaking apart their family. For Han, for Snoke, for Luke. He had acknowledged at the time that letter were a cowardly way to not face her. Now that he finally had, he felt a euphoric relief.

"Maybe now you can start coming here more often. Although, Maker knows why you'd WANT to.I feel a bit bad; your chambers have so much more to offer than mine. I don't even have any games, like you do. All I have is a shaky holovid projector and some very old vids."

Kylo just smiled and shook his head. "You don't understand yet, do you? I came over, for YOU. Everything else is background noise. We could just sit here on your bed, and you could tell me stories all evening, and I'd be happy."

_Plus, we don't want to get in TOO much activity before we get married. Because when we do, I'm taking you traveling all across the galaxy and beyond. We'll be so busy that we'll look back on these quiet moments with fondness._

"Thank you, Ben. Well, I don't want you to go yet, so maybe we can watch a holovid?"

He nodded and scooted back on her bed, sitting cross-legged. "What are we watching?"'

"Mmm, how about this?", she asked, holding one up. "It's about a young girl who gets separated from her parents in a storm, and she has all kinds of adventures trying to find them again."

"Sounds interesting."

She set up the projection then came to sit beside him. 

"Interesting, yes; and this one has a happy ending. The girl's parents actually come back for her, at the end. _Some_ parents DO that, I guess."

Her words tore a hole right in Kylo's heart. 

_Rey . . . I want to be your family. I would never leave you. I would stab my own lightsaber through my heart before I caused you even one moment of pain, or suffering. Marry me and do me the honor of having my children. Our family would be so full of love, and happiness, and hope. I promise._

She had laid down, her head in his lap, as they watched the film. He carefully stroked her hair with his long fingers, humming a little as he did so. At some point, she became very limp against him; she had fallen sleep, Kylo's hand still playing in her lovely locks.

_Can I just stay here forever? I don't think mom will mind, or Rey. When she wakes up we can go find a chapel somewhere, get married, and come back here. Hux can be the new Supreme Leader back home, I'm sure he'll love that. Can I kiss her now? Is that weird, because she's not awake? Would she get angry? Or scared? Yes that is weird, Kylo, don't drive her away by being a creep. But Maker look at her pink lips, how can I not kiss them? How does ANYBODY look at those lips and not just attack her with kisses every second of every day? That's what I'll do when we're married; I'll kiss her every second of every day. That doesn't --_

"Ben?"

She had woken back up.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"To quote you, 'I'm being torn apart.'"

Panic leapt into Kylo's heart, and he tensed up.

_Oh God is this where she tells me that she cares about me but doesn't think we really belong together? Oh God Oh God Oh God_

"Why are you being torn apart?"

_Oh God Oh --_

"Because . . . because I really want to ask you to stay with me tonight. I want you to, but I'm not ready for -- for --"

Relief. 

"I want to stay with you, too, but I know I'M not ready, for --"

Rey nodded, looking away.

"But what if . . . what if we REALLY just slept next to each other. Not the other thing, just, sleeping."

She looked up, hopeful.

"Is that possible?"

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded. "Yes. I do."

"Then we'll be fine."

She stood up, a nervous smile on her face. "Then I'm going to change into my night clothes," she said, pulling some items from her closet. "I don't know what you're going to wear, though; the only one close to your height is Chewie, but he doesn't --"

"Don't worry; I'll just take off the topcoat and wear my undershirt and pants. That's -- are you comfortable with that?"

She nodded. Then she turned and went into the refresher, leaving Ben to change.

He stripped from his topcoat and folded it neatly, laying it carefully on the floor. He quickly pulled the little bottle of breath freshener from his pocket, giving himself five quick squirts down his throat. Then he sat on the edge of her bed and waited.

She came out, and Ben let out a soft gasp. She was wearing a long black nightgown, silk by the looks of it. Her hair had been brushed back over her shoulders until it shone, and her cheeks were a delicate rosy-pink, as a result of her blushing.

_I don't deserve this. Kylo you idiot you don't deserve her. She's so pretty and pure and sweet. . ._

He laid down against the wall, and she scooted back into him, and he circled his arms around her, nuzzling his nose into the sweet scent of her hair.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"And you won't be offended? Or get angry at me?"

Kylo frowned. "Of course I won't, Rey. What is it?"

"Okay," she said, letting out an anxious breath. "You said you didn't think you were ready, either, for, you know. Did you mean you weren't ready to do that with me, specifically? Or . . ."

_Oi. She wants to know if I've done 'it', period. What do I tell her? She's going to think I'm pathetic; I'm ten whole years older than her, I SHOULD have experience, for kriffing sake!_

Kylo felt himself blush, and for a split second thought about lying. But no: this relationship was going to be built on the truth, no matter how embarrassing.

"Rey. I've never done that, with anybody, in my life. Not ever."

Instead of seeming disappointed, he could feel the relief that flooded through her, at his confession. It was silent for a few moments, and he wanted to put the same question to her, but felt that to do so would be incredibly rude, and invasive, and --

"I haven't yet, either. In -- in case you were wondering."

Kylo let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in. "That's good to know," he began, then quickly amended "Not that there'd be anything at all wrong with that, if you HAD. But if one day, you and I ever, er, well, it's nice to know we'd be evenly matched. I mean, you already outmatch me in everything else," he finished, teasing her.

"I think you've got that backwards, Ben."

Kylo shook his head. "Not really. You're smarter than me, you're a better cook, you have artistic skill. You're definitely more level-headed, you . . ."

Faster than fast, she briefly twisted around in his arms and kissed him, her soft lips warming up his cold ones. 

"If nothing else, Ben, you win the award for sweetest person in the galaxy," she murmured as she turned back around, snuggling deeper against him. "By the way, as a warning, your mother's told me that I tend to talk in my sleep. A lot."

Kylo chuckled and gently tightened his arms around her. 

"She's said the same thing about me. So maybe we'll have a conversation."

Rey laughed, and brought one of Ben's hands to her lips, kissing it. 

"Goodnight, Ben."

"Goodnight, Rey."

. . .

Waking up the next morning was one of the best feelings of his life. Apparently Rey had woken up at least an hour before him, and she had slipped out of his arms to sneak out and make him breakfast, which was sitting and steaming under a tray on the table. She had managed to move him in his sleep so that his head was in her lap, and she was busily braiding little bits of his hair by the time he woke up.

"Hi, sleepyhead," she sang, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Good morning."

Looking up into her face, he smiled, and before he could stop himself, he heard him saying, "Maker, you look just like an angel."

_Really, Kylo? An angel? Could you have come up with anything that sounded more ridiculous? She really IS an angel, if she keeps tolerating your stupidity._

"You're sweet, Ben. Now, you eat breakfast, and I'm going to take a quick shower, okay?"

He nodded and she slipped into the refresher. He dug into his food. He knew he had to go back home soon; he had several important meetings that he couldn't put off any longer, but still.

_How long could I stay 'missing', before Hux sends a full battalion to 'rescue' me? Force, he'd love that, an excuse to come over here with guns blazing. Speaking of blazing, though, I wonder if Rey will want fireworks at our wedding? I want to ask but then she might ask 'What wedding?' and THEN what would I say? Oh yeah Rey, I decided almost the second I saw you that you were my future wife, I hope you're okay with that. But then again, she hasn't found anything else I've said to be weird. What in the hell does she SEE in me, anyway?_

A light tap came on Rey's door, and it was slowly pushed open by a large, hairy paw.

He entered the room, and was in the process of saying something when he stopped, mid-sentence. His eyes took in the rumpled bed sheets, and Kylo's sleepy-eyed, half-dressed form, and before Kylo could open his mouth to explain why he was (still) there, Chewie reacted.

In a series of fluid movements, he had crossed the room, roaring, picked Kylo up by his neck, and slammed him down, hard, into the bed. The impact of his body hitting it broke the bed in half, and Kylo groaned, feeling the springs dig into the small of his back. Chewie picked him back up now, and was squeezing the breath out of his lungs.

"Uncle-- Uncle Chewie!", Kylo gasped, trying to hold on to his consciousness. "Nothing happened! Nothing--"

Chewie let him drop to the floor, likely stopped by hearing the word 'uncle' come from Kylo's mouth.

When he could speak normally again, Kylo said, slowly,

"We didn't sleep together. I mean, we slept together, but not like _that_. It was innocent. I promise."

Chewie began speaking to him, and Kylo was pleasantly surprised, that he still remembered Shyriiwook.

_I apologize. I overreacted._

"No, you didn't. I can see what this looks like."

Chewie began to laugh. _"I hate to say it, but this reminds me of the old days. Remember? That time we were wrestling and we broke your mothers antique caffe table?"_

Kylo laughed as well. "Yes. She grounded me for two months because of that--"

 _"--and I had to sleep on the Falcon for a week",_ Chewie finished, and they both laughed again.

"What happened?", Rey cried from behind them. Kylo turned around. She was standing in the doorway of the refresher, wrapped in a fluffy robe. Her hair was wet and stringy, splayed in waves across her back.

Kylo stared in awe. He had heard before that sometimes, men could be a little shocked upon seeing their girlfriend for the first time washed free of makeup. But Rey's face looked the same as always. 

_Does that mean she never wore any makeup to begin with? That she just looks THAT good, all the time?! Holy Yoda, I don't deserve this. Dear Maker please don't let her ever realize how unworthy I am of her. Please._

"I'm sorry, Rey. Chewie and I were, er, wrestling, and I guess we got carried away. Let me order you a new bed?"

"I can do that."

"Well, I'm paying for it. So there."

Rey smiled and nodded. "Okay. But . . .", she stopped, looking back and forth between him and Chewie. "You're positive everything is okay? With you both?"

_"Yes. Ben just forgot the most most important rule of combat: always let the Wookiee win."_

. . . .

As always, Kylo hated to leave Rey, but by mid-morning, Hux's increasingly persistent messages had caught his attention, and he made peace with his inevitable return to his own base.

Saying goodbye to his mother filled him with a renewed hope, that their relationship was on its way to being restored. She had hugged and kissed him, while at the same time criticizing his messy hair, his clothing, his posture, and anything else she could think of. THAT sounded more like the old days with his mom than anything else, and he was grateful for this.

His relationship with Chewbacca seemed to be on the right path, as well. He had told Rey he could handle taking Kylo back home on his own. Then he went to prepare the ship while the two said their goodbyes. He had led him out with his blindfold on, but took it off once they were in the hangar, so Kylo could say goodbye.

"So," Kylo said, hoping his tone came across lighthearted, "We've now, technically, slept together. Was it good for you?"

She blushed, and squeezed his hands tighter. "It was the best experience of my life, Ben. I can't wait til we can do that again. Maybe, YOUR place, next time."

"I'd like that."

He kissed each of her hands, then hugged her. "Call me later tonight?"

"I will. Take care you yourself, Ben."

He bent down so that she could re-tie the blindfold, smiling.

"You, too, Princess."

\---

Landing in the hangar of his own base was a bit more depressing than he had anticipated. For the first time he noticed he drab everything looked, so dark and brooding.

"Good afternoon, Hux," he said, as he approached where Hux stood, waiting for him. "I know my first meeting is in about an hour; I'm going to go to my chambers and freshen up. Is that alright?"

Hux nodded. 

"Here," he said, handing Hux the drawing he had underneath his own, from his coat pocket. It was the sketch of Hux, standing and watching the Falcon. "Rey said to give you this."

Hux took it and looked it over carefully, turning it this way and that. Finally, he said with a tiny smile, "SHE drew this?"

"Yes. And this," he said, showing Hux his own.

"She's quite talented," Hux said, rolling the drawing back up carefully and placing it in an inner coat pocket."I don't even look that good in real life. Please be sure to give her my thanks."

Kylo nodded, and was about to turn away, when Hux said, somewhat timidly,

"So I take it you had a good evening?"

"Yes. It was pleasant. By the way, we broke Rey's bed, and I told her she could charge us for a new one. So don't be surprised to see that coming in with the bills, in a few days."

He turned around and walked away, not having to see the look of blushing shock (and envy) on Hux's face, to picture it perfectly. He just continued on to his chambers, smiling, planning in his head where to hang his new picture.


	4. Feverish

Was he dreaming?

It was difficult to tell. He had had the flu for several days, now, and sleeping peaceably was difficult for him. His bodily irritations made him toss and turn, and the dreams that he had were confusing and scrambled, seeming more like delusions or hallucinations than dreams.

But the cool hand on his forehead, the sweet face smiling down on him; this dream looked a LOT like . . .

"Rey?"

She nodded. "It's me. I was starting to worry about you. How are you feeling?"

"H-how did you get here?"

Rey smiled. "I sent a transmission to your General and asked permission. He didn't seem too thrilled, but he gave it to me. He met me at the hangar and walked me to the door, so here I am."

Kylo was thrilled Rey was there, but at the same time, he really felt uncomfortable with Rey seeing him like this. He always took care to dress and groom immaculately when he saw her. But this . . . 

_Force, I look awful. I'm in these ratty pajamas, my hair is sweaty, my voice sounds gross, my nose won't stop running, my eyes are watering, and everything smells like chest rub . . . why hasn't she run screaming yet?_

But Rey seemed to find nothing objectionable about anything. She went into the kitchen, humming, with the container she had with her. "I made you some soup. Heating it up for you," she called out to him.

He smiled, raising himself slowly into a sitting position. She came in a few moments later, with a bowl of soup and a glass of water on a tray for him. She set it down on his lap, then pulled a chair up to his bedside.

"Have you been keeping hydrated?", she asked, concerned. "Leia said that maintaining a moderate fluid intake is essential to getting well again."

He nodded. "I've had several glasses of water today. First time I've eaten, though," he said, taking a small, cautious sip of soup. Like everything else Rey made, it was wonderful. He just wished he was feeling good enough to properly enjoy it.

As he ate, Rey chatted with him about things she had done the last few days. Whenever she spoke, Kylo was mesmerized by her voice. She always sounded so smart, so articulate and put-together.

_When we're married, I'm going to have her do all my public speaking for me. I think people will respond better to her, than to me. Definitely better than they do to Hux. Whenever he talks, it sounds like he's about to send everyone to their execution._

He finished eating, and she took his bowl back into the kitchen, to rinse it.

"Do you want to play cards or something?", he called out, trying to think of ways to amuse her that wouldn't require much movement on his part.

"Ben. You don't have to say that."

"Say what?"

She came back into the room with the small bottle of bitter medicine that he had had sitting on the counter. "You don't have to be 'on' for me, all the time. You don't have to entertain me. I'm here to see you, and you're sick. The only thing I expect you to do for me is take your medicine."

Rey's words warmed him to his heart. But still --

"I don't want the medicine. It tastes disgusting."

She rolled her eyes at that. "Well, hold your breath, then, because you're taking some anyway."

He pouted. "Who's the Supreme Leader here, me or you?"

"You are, Ben. But if you don't take this, guess which Supreme Leader is never getting a hug, a kiss, or anything at all, from his companion ever again?"

Kylo hurriedly sat up and downed the spoonful of bitter liquid. He took several slugs of water to wash away the taste, then said, in a low voice,

"Companion? That's an interesting term for, er, for . . ."

She nodded. "Yes, but I'm not sure what else to label myself, Ben."

_Fiancée? Wife? Queen? Living Goddess? Future Mother of my children?_

"You're mine. And I'm yours. No labels needed."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Even sick, your charm is impressive. Now, you should rest a bit."

"But I don't want to rest. You're here; it'd be rude for me to just go to sleep."

"No, no, it's okay. You have plenty of books to keep me entertained until you wake up again. Do you mind me sitting beside you while you rest?"

"But you'll get sick, too!"

"You just said that you were mine. That means we share everything, including a cold. I'll live. Now scoot over."

So Kylo scooted over and Rey sat down at his side, cross-legged, a book in her lap. She flipped the pages with one hand and slowly ruffled through Kylo's hair with the other. Eventually, the combination of medicine, warmth, and Rey's soothing presence lulled him into sleep.

. . .

Days went by, but, despite Kylo being vigilant about taking his medicine and resting, he didn't seem to be getting any better.

Hux was gracious in allowing Rey to visit whenever she wanted, but this past week, she had only been able to do so once. Unbeknownst to Kylo, she had actually caught his virus, and had to spend a few days resting in bed, herself.

One day, although she was still sick, she came over, and caught such a sudden case of chills and nausea that she went to her knees on the floor. Kylo, still sick himself, had gotten out of bed, picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her down and covered up both of them with the blankets. He sent a message to Hux to contact Leia and let her know Rey was going to stay until she was better. He didn't need the Resistance thinking that he had kidnapped her, or was holding her hostage in some way.

 _I should propose now,_ Kylo thought to himself with a small smile. _That way, when she jumps out of bed to vomit, I can pretend it's because she's sick, and not because the thought of marrying me disgusts her._

Hux sent a medical droid to them both several times daily, with medicines and vitamins and food. REY responded to the treatment, and slowly but surely regained her strength. Yet as strange as it was, as surreal, Kylo found their combined vulnerability to be startlingly attractive. It was good to know that they could be with each other, and be happy, even while both weren't at their physical best. They reached a new level of comfort with each other during those days. Seeing Rey with her hair mussed, her voice scratchy, sleeping beside Kylo wearing one of his huge-on-her shirts like a nightgown--it was adorable to Kylo. They didn't participate in much hugging or kissing --both would have felt gross doing so, considering their current state of health--but they DID have a strong intimacy nonetheless.

One day, Kylo woke up to the sound of whimpering. He opened his eyes, and was alarmed to find Rey trapped underneath half of his body, and struggling to free herself.

He quickly moved away and pulled her up, panicked. "Force, Rey, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?!"

"No, no, it's okay," she quickly reassured him, wiping off her forehead with the back of her hand. "You just rolled over on top of me, and I couldn't push you off."

_You almost crushed her, you unbelievable bastard!_

"The next time I do that, please feel free to force-pull my lightsaber to you, and cut off my arm. I guarantee that would get me to move."

She didn't respond to his joke. Instead, she commented on what was concerning her at the moment.  
Using her (his) shirt to wipe the rest of her face, she said "Your body is really very hot, Ben. Are you feeling alright?"

"My body is hot? Thank you, Rey. If I weren't such a gentleman I'd tell you the same thing."

"I'm being serious, Ben. You're hot but your skin is very pale. Your face doesn't look so great, either. Maybe I should have you taken to Med Bay?"

He shrugged her concern off. "I'm fine. Really."

He stood up to go to the refresher. Standing made him feel like the world was spinning around him, and his stomach heaved, but he tried desperately to hide this from her.

"Ben?", she called when he was halfway across the floor.

He turned around, and she let out a soft, horrified gasp. She jumped up with the box of tissues and grabbed out a handful, rushing to press them to his face.

It took him a few moments to realize why her reaction had been as such. His nose was bleeding. No, not just bleeding, it was gushing; spilling down his face and curving toward his neck and chest.

The dizziness was worse than ever, and it felt like clouds were rolling in over his head. He sat down on the floor with a groan. Sitting very rapidly turned to laying. Rey was truly scared, now. She was talking to him, frantically shaking his shoulder, but all her words faded into smooth silence.

. . .

He woke up slowly, and blinked against the harsh bright light.

Rey was sitting on a small chair to his right, asleep. Looking in this direction brought his gaze into contact with his right arm, which was hooked up to an IV. The thought of needles had always made him sick, however, so he focused on Rey instead.

"Sweetheart?"

Rey slowly came back to consciousness, and, seeing that Kylo was awake, let out a little squeal of joy.

"You're up!", she cried softly, standing up and taking his hand. "Oh, thank the Maker, you're finally up!"

"'Finally'?", he asked, frowning. "How long have I been here?"

Rey shook her head. "About 9 days, Ben."

"Are you kidding me?", he asked incredulously. "Force, the last thing I remember is sitting on my floor. But that was . . . I mean it feels like just a few seconds ago."

He gripped her hand tighter and said, softly,

"Have you been here this whole time?"

She nodded. "Of course. How could I possibly leave, without knowing if you would be okay?"

He held out both arms to her, to embrace her; but she backed away self-consciously.

"You don't want to hug me," she said shyly. "I've been wearing the same clothes for over a week, I probably look and smell awful."

He groaned in exasperation, and still held out his arms. "I'm too weak to chase you down, but if you don't come here, I will."

So she went to him and laid her head on his shoulder, holding him gently.

Kylo looked to his left, and felt a wave of shock rush over him, slowly. Hux was there, sleeping in one of the folding chairs.

"What in the holy hells is HE doing here?", Kylo asked in disbelief.

Rey glanced at the sleeping redhead and smiled. "He comes once a day to check on you. He came today about an hour ago, and fell asleep maybe 15 minutes ago."

"He comes to check on me? Really?"

"Well, a little more than that, I guess. He asks the doctor about your progress, he tidies up, he sits and does paperwork. A few times now I've been able to get him to play holochess with me, but I don't think he likes that much because I keep beating him," she observed with a small smirk. 

"He was probably just waiting for me to die, so he could be Supreme Leader."

Rey hit his shoulder and shook her head.

"You really underestimate him. From the way he talks about you, Ben, I get the impression that he considers you not just as the Supreme Leader, but also a good friend. Although I doubt he'd ever tell you that to your face."

"Huh," Kylo said, a bit surprised by that revelation. He had always assumed that Hux absolutely loathed him. Hearing this was not what he expected. It made him feel both good, but uncomfortable, in an odd sort of way. So, like anything that made him feel strange, he shrugged it off, and said,

"Speaking of telling me things to my face, MY face has something it wants to tell YOUR face. Come here," he pleaded, puckering his lips.

She relented and went to him, covering his face with her sweet lips.

"Either the Supreme Leader is alive, or the young lady is kissing a corpse," came a voice from behind them.

Rey quickly sat up, pink-faced, and saw that Hux was awake and watching the two of them. He stood and came towards Ren, the smallest of smiles on his face.

"You're alive. And you appear to be much better. I'll send the medical droid in to check on you, then later, when you've had a chance to adjust, I'll brief you on . . ."

Kylo held up Hux hand, stopping Hux. Then he held both arms out, the way he had done for Rey.

"Come here."

Hux's face turned a bright red, and he backed away from the bed quickly.

"Er, that's quite all right, Supreme Leader. If you're in need of physical comfort I'm sure SHE can more than provide it for you," he said, gesturing to Rey.

"I'm the Supreme Leader, Hux. And I'm NOT asking. Now, come here."

So Hux slowly, reluctantly went into Kylo's arms, and gave him just the briefest pat on the back. His face was still red as he pulled away, and he said, gruffly, "If there's nothing else, I'm going to go prepare my paperwork to brief you on all you've missed during your illness."

Kylo nodded and watched him go. When they were alone, Rey spoke to him again.

"You know," she said, slowly, "I had thought your being sick would hinder your habit of talking in your sleep. Not so. You were having such animated conversations that it was hard to believe you were unconscious."

Kylo blushed, and immediately felt worried. 

_Oh, God, please don't let me have said anything really embarrassing about her, or my feelings, or anything like that._

"Yeah? Like what?"

"You spoke a LOT to your dad. You alternated between asking for forgiveness, and asking about a cat. Can I ask you what the cat thing is about?"

"Ah," he said, chuckling, "When I was, uh, maybe 10? years old? my father promised to bring me back a cat from Lothal. A kitten. He never did; claims he 'forgot'. I don't know why that, of all things, would be on my mind, but . . ."

Rey laughed as well, and then she switched gears. "Speaking of things on your mind, though; is there some other girl in your life, that you've neglected to tell me about?"

"W-what?"

"I won't get angry, I'd only like to know the truth, Ben."

"Why would you think such a thing?"

Looking down at her hands folded in her lap, Rey said, quietly, "You kept speaking about a girl. You never said a name, it was always 'her' or 'she'. Ben, there is no way you were referring to me. You kept mumbling about how beautiful she was, how funny, you kept saying all these things you wanted to buy for her . . ."

Ben leaned forward and took Rey's small hands into his own, forcing her to look at him.

"You're the only girl in my life, Rey. YOU. And you ARE beautiful, and you ARE funny, and you DO deserve any and everything I could give you."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him, and Kylo gently patted her back.

"I don't want everything you could give me," she said in his ear. "I just want YOU. Whether you're Kylo Ren or Ben Solo, all I want is your time, and your friendship, and your love. That's it."

_It's now. It's NOW. A definitive moment. Propose. NOW._

He was about to get out of bed, and go to one knee on the floor, when the doors opened. Kylo was a bit surprised, to see his mother walk in, escorted by General Hux.

"Supreme Leader, you have a visitor," he said, as he walked Leia up to Kylo's bedside.

He sighed internally as his mother approached his beside. But she looked so glad to see him, that he couldn't help but smile back at her, despite her bad timing in ruining his almost-moment with Rey.

Well, no matter.  
It would happen soon enough.


	5. Apart of Nothing Good

_Dear Rey,_

_You not answering me back, ever, is truly starting to grate on my nerves. You are the only person in the galaxy I can connect with, no matter where we both are, yet you choose to reject me. What have I done to you, that's so wrong? What have I said that can't be forgiven? We have differing viewpoints on how the galaxy should be run, yes, but does that mean we can't still be friends, at the very least? My parents fought relentlessly for years, but their marriage was one of the strongest I'd ever seen, before. Speaking of parents, I'm sorry, for what I said about yours. I regret the way I worded it, but not telling you to begin with. Since the day I've met you, I've been nothing but honest with you, in everything I've said. Honest. And I love you, which I'm sure you know but I could never grow tired of saying that to you. I love you, and I want you to come see me, or at the very lest answer me when I reach out to you with the Force. Please?_

_Love, Ben._

Rey read the letter over twice, with a sigh, before tucking it away with the others in her dresser.

A few months ago, she and Ben had had a fight with each other. It started off over some arbitrary matter, something insignificant, and had escalated to the point of yelling and calling out each others' pasts and the like. Ben in particular had shown the Kylo Ren side of himself, telling her some especially cruel and cutting things about her parents, and that had been the last straw for Rey.

Rey had stormed out in tears, and she had barely stepped foot on her own base before Ben was calling out to her desperately through the Force. But Rey declined to answer that, or any of the holos he sent.

So he was left with no other choice but to write her. Since he did not know the address of her base, he arranged it with Chewbacca to bring her a letter from him at least once a week, but she had yet to respond to a single one.

Maybe everyone was right, she thought to herself, more than once. Maybe Ben and I just aren't meant to work out. We're too different. We believe in different things. We have different goals. Or, no, BEN SOLO and I WOULD work out. But I can't live with Kylo Ren. And he doesn't need me, anyway. After all, he has the entire galaxy before him, to conquer and rule. What would he need with some former desert rat, a nobody from nowhere orphan?

So she tried to push him out of her mind. It was hard; they had spent almost an entire year in each other's company, and hearts, and just shucking off that very real and very felt connection wouldn't be an easy task to complete.

She had gone to Leia more than once during the middle of the night, to talk, to cry, to ask for the motherly advice she so desperately needed.

"My son is an idiot, you know," Leia had told her, stroking her hair. "I love him, but that doesn't change the fact that he's an absolute idiot. He has the dark side in him, still, and no matter how hard he may try to overcome it, it will never entirely go away. What you have to decide is, is Ben Solo as a whole, worth being with? Even when there's still Kylo Ren in him?"

Rey hadn't known how to answer that, and, weeks later, she still didn't. She had thought Ben would give up his pursuit of her by now, but the letters kept coming.

As she tucked this latest one into her drawer, there was a knock on the door. She opened it, and smiled to see her friend Rose standing there.

"Hello, darling," she said, giving Rey a hug before coming in and sitting on her bed. Rey's sketchbook was laying open, and she picked it up and looked at the drawing she was working on. 

It was a sketch of Ben, standing and looking out of his bedroom window. On the opposite side of the page, she had drawn herself, doing the same from own window.

"Still drawing picture of that guy, huh? Guess I can't blame you; Force, he is **gorgeous**!"

"He's more than looks, you know," she snapped at Rose, a bit harsher than she had intended.

"I know, honey, I know," Rose said, soothingly. Then she chuckled and added "But, if it were ME, I'd keep that man locked in my bedroom until I couldn't walk straight."

Rey just sighed and shook her head. "We don't do, uh, that. Or we haven't, yet."

Roses eyes widened, and she gasped. "Dear Maker, are you serious? B-but, but I've seen him spend the night plenty of times, and I know you stay over there, too!"

"Yes but we've never done 'it'."

"Well, goodness, what in the hells DO you do?!"

Rey shrugged. "Talk. Watch holovids. Play cards. Play with each other's hair. Things like that.""

Rose whistled through her teeth and shook her head. "And now you've split up before you've even had a chance to experience what that'd be like. This tragedy just keeps getting worse."

Rey rolled her eyes. She loved Rose, she really did, but found that she could be exhaustive sometimes. "Is there something else you wanted, Rose, besides coming over to tease me?"

Rose smiled. "There is indeed. I want you to come out with me tonight."

"To?"

"It's half-price night at the cantina, and Ladies get free drinks."

Rey rolled her eyes again. "You know I don't really drink, though. What would be the point?"

"The POINT is that there would be a ton of single men around, and perhaps you could strike something up with one of them?"

"Oh -- Rose. No. I don't think I'm ready for that."

"It's been 3 months, Rey. You're ready. Trust me. We won't be going alone; Asha is going, and Pachu, and Finn and Poe, and a bunch of others. It'll be fun. If you don't want to drink, I'll buy you some snacks. It's a chance to get away from here for a few hours, to relax, to socialize. What do you say?"

Rey sighed, feeling that to argue would be futile.

"What time?"

. . . . .

"Excuse me, Sir, but we have a situation in the conference room that requires your immediate attention."

"What is it? I'm rather busy at the moment.", Hux replied, not looking up.

Clearing his throat, the trooper said, nervously, 

"It's, ah, its Supreme Leader Ren, sir."

Hux slowly lifted his head, staring at the trooper.

"What about him?"

"Sir, he's causing quite a row. He appears to be heavily intoxicated, and he's asking for you."

Hux sighed internally, and put away his datapad, standing up and following the trooper down the hall.

He could hear Ren before he saw him. He was singing, and quite loudly. When Hux got to the door, he saw Ren sitting on the floor, his arm slung over a lieutenant who was trying to get him to his feet.

"Huuuuuxxxxxx!", Ren exclaimed when he saw him. He shoved the lieutenant aside and pulled himself to his feet. "Join me for a drink?"

Momentarily forgetting that anyone else was in the room, he said, quite angrily, "Ren, I can't believe you would jeopardize your image like this! Are you mad?! Have you taken complete leave of your senses?"  
"He's maaaaad," Kylo slurred, in the sing-song tone of a gleeful child. "Hux is angry with a capital H. What am I going up do about that?"

Hux shook off his anger as best he could, and orders two Stormtroopers to carry Kylo to his room. Each one took one of his arms, and half-carried, half-dragged him out of the room and down the hallway. 

Kylo seemed not to notice that they had moved, but within a few minutes, he started to sing. His singing brought several people to the doors of their quarters, who stared open-mouthed at the spectacle before them, until Hux ordered them back into their rooms.

"You would do well to LOWER YOUR VOICE, Supreme Leader," Hux told him through gritted teeth.

"YOU would do well to take the staff out of your hindquarters and stop yelling at me, General No-Fun."

Unable to hold it in any longer, the trooper holding Kylo up on the left side started to laugh, hard. He ended up dropping him, and the trooper on Kylo's right followed suit, spilling Kylo unceremoniously to the floor.

Hux took a deep breath, and dismissed the troopers, with an order to report to Phasma in the morning for conditioning. Then he knelt on the floor in front of the out-of-it Kylo, glaring at him. Using all of his strength, he hoisted him up, and began bump-dragging him the rest of the way down the hall towards his quarters.

"Oh, hey, Hux," Kylo said, looking at him. "When did you get here?"

By now they were in front of Kylo's chamber doors, and Hux, struggling to hold up the falling-down Kylo, lit into his two guards standing there.

"Where the kriff were you?!", he demanded. "Your job is to protect the Supreme Leader and follow him EVERYWHERE, is it not?! He's been unguarded and completely vulnerable for God knows how long, now! Somebody could have harmed him, or assassinated him, in his present condition!"

"Sir," said the guard on the left, fearfully, "Supreme Leader Ren ORDERED us to stay here! Surely we can't be expected to disobey a direct command?"

Hux felt his face go red with rage. "If the Supreme Leader is not in the correct frame of physical or mental well-being to give the order, then yes!!"

"Sir, he was perfectly sober when he left. He WAS in the correct frame of mind."

Hux took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Without another word he punched in the security code and dragged Ren through his door. Kylo's cloak snagged a corner of the wall on the way to his bedroom, tearing it. 

"Careful, idiot. That cost more than YOU."

"Shut up, you son of a bantha," he replied. Kylo scowled. "So rude. That's no way to talk to your Leader."

"I'm not talking to Leader Ren right now! I'm taking to a drunk Kylo!"

"Kylo. Kylo Kylo Kylo. Kylo Ren. Kylo Ben. Ben Solo. She said, she said, she said I wasn't Ben Solo anymore, Hux. She said, she said--", and he burst into tears.

Hux got him through his bedroom door and began dragging him towards his bed. He felt like he pulled a muscle in his back, hoisting him up. He rubbed at it with his hand, moaning softly in pain.

"I truly loathe you sometimes, you know that?"

"Aww, I love you, too!"

"I said loathe, not love."

"Loathe, love, what's the difference? Rey doesn't love me anymore, Hux. What do I do? Oh, God, what do I DO?"

He managed to get Kylo into his bed, and started to pull the covers over him.  
After more laughing, babbling, singing and crying, Kylo finally passed out, snoring loudly into his pillow. 

. . . . .

Kylo woke up the next day with a dry throat, a throbbing head, and a profound sense of confusion.

How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was taking a bottle of liquor from the mess hall, and he vaguely recalled sitting down in the conference room. After that, everything was a blur.

A soft sound caught his attention; it sounded like someone moving around in his living room. He got to his feet, and had to hold his breath against the feeling of miserable nausea that overcame him, at being vertical. He slowly stepped out --

\-- and was surprised to find Hux, busily running a cloth over the tables and shelves, apparently in the middle of a cleaning spree.

He glanced up and saw Kylo standing there, watching him, and stopped what he was doing.

"Ah. You're up. It's about time; it's way past noon. How are you feeling?"

"What are you DOING here?", he asked, and winced. His own voice sounded impossibly loud to him, thumping in his ears.

"I, er, spent the night. On your couch. When I woke up you still weren't up, so I left, took care of some duties, then came back and decided to clean up a bit. Your chambers are really quite filthy; I'm thinking I need to have the maids to come to you daily, rather than twice a week."

Kylo sat down in his chair with a thump, holding his throbbing head with both hands. "Why did you spend the night on my couch?"

"To make sure you were okay. You drank so much and you were so out of it, I thought perhaps you'd vomit and choke in your sleep, or something."

Kylo was touched, that Hux had gone to such effort for him. Touched, but still --

"You would have liked that, I'm sure," Kylo said in a low voice. "As soon as I die, you can take over. Supreme Leader Hux."

Hux frowned. "Are you kidding me? If I was to take over from you in any form, I'd want to do so fairly. Not from a man who was so broken down and faltering that taking the crown from him was as easy as taking sweets from a child. Ren, when you focus, when you're on top of your game, you ARE the ruler that every one of us NEEDS. I need to see that man, now. You need to bring him out, and keep him out."

Kylo nodded, his head down, too ashamed to look Hux in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said in a low voice. "I swear, no more drinking, no more making a fool of either of us in public. I guess . . . I guess I'm just having a hard time adjusting to Rey being gone. I know that's a poor excuse, but it's the truth."

"Whether she comes back or not, Ren, you have to still be the Supreme Leader. Countless lives in this organization depend on you making the best decisions for everyone, and you can't do that if you're there sheets to the wind, or endlessly pining over Rey. And if she does come back, do you think she wants to see you like this? Helplessly floundering about like a fish? No. She'd want to see the strong, confident Leader that she's always known."

Kylo nodded soberly. "You're right. I know, you're right."

He sat up straight and took a dee breath, trying to pull the air down to his toes.

"Have the Mess staff bring me up a pot of strong Caff, and a pot of tea for yourself. You're going to brief me on everything I've missed today, then we're going to go over our schedules for the coming week. Understood?"

Hux smiled and nodded.

"Understood."

. . . . .

"May I buy you a drink?"

Rey sighed internally, and shook her head.

This was the third man that had approached her in the past 20 minutes, asking her the same thing. She really didn't know why she kept coming here. This was her second time in as many weeks at this dingy, loud, smoke-filled cantina. She was having a hard time understanding why this place was a favorite spot of so many members of the base.

Today it wasn't a group of people, just her, Rose, and Finn. Poe was kept busy with Leia, training some new recruits, or he would have come, too. Finn and Rose were on the other side of the room, talking to a group of people, leaving Rey sitting on the barstool and eating the greasy food they had bought to appease her.

She was in the middle of a bite when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and looked up into an incredibly tall, non-human  
aliens' eyes.

"Excuse me, Miss," he said, in halting Basic, "You pretty. You dance with me?"

Rey shook her head. "No, thank you," she said politely, turning back around.

The hand returned to her shoulder, this time gripping hard enough to hurt.

"You. Dance with me."  
It didn't sound like a request, this time.

Before she could react, Finn was there, stepping in-between her and the creature.

"The lady said No," he said, calmly but firmly. "Take a walk."

The alien looked back at her, then Finn, and muttered something in a foreign language, before slinking away. Finn shook his head as he sat down on the stool next to her.

"I can see that it's dangerous to leave you alone," Finn told her, taking a bit of her food.

"Thank you for that. I didn't want to have to kill him."

Finn laughed at that. "Kill? You? That's a bit dark-sidery, isn't it?"

Rey shrugged and turned back to her food. The mention the dark side had her thinking of Ben, again, and brought that pain back into her chest.

Finn noticed, and he said, quietly, "I hate seeing you like this, honey. Don't you-- I mean, isn't it time you spoke to him? Forgave him?"

She looked at him incredulously. "You know, I should think that, of all people, YOU'D be happy about this, Finn. Weren't YOU the one who said I never should have gotten together with him in the first place? That it would never work out? Well, pat yourself on the back, you were right."

"Why would I be happy to see my best friend in pain? Why would I WANT that? Kylo, made you happy. And you made him happy. You don't just throw away that happiness because of one fight. You apologize, and you work through it. You think I don't fight with Poe sometimes? You think we don't say god-awful things to one another when we're hurt, or angry? We do. But we talk, and get past them."

Rey was quiet for awhile, thinking of Finn's words.

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me? He'd been reaching out to me for weeks, and I ignored him. I haven't gotten a letter from him in almost a month. What if he's moved on to something better?"

Finn shook his head. "What could be better than YOU? Look, just talk to him once, okay? Just one time, see where it goes. If it's over, then it's over, and we'll get you through it, I promise. But you have to at least try, first. Okay?"

Rey nodded, then leaned over and gave Finn a hug. "You're right. You're a wise man, Finn."

Finn smiled at her. "Tell me something I don't know. Now come on," he said, imitating the voice of the alien, "Dance with me."

. . . . .

A knock came on his chamber doors, and Kylo called "Come in!"

Hux stood in the doorway, standing but not answering.

"Supreme Leader, you have a visitor."

Hux stepped aside, and Kylo's jaw dropped. Rey was standing there, a timid smile on her face.

Hux put his hand on her arm, and gently guided her into the room. He left again, leaving the two alone.

He stood up from his chair, and walked towards her. She walked towards him as well, and they met in the middle of the room.

"Rey. You're here. You're actually here. I was beginning to think that --

She threw her arms around him, hard, startling him. 

"Ben, I'm so sorry."

"YOU'RE sorry? I'M sorry! I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am!"

"No, you did nothing wrong. You said some hurtful things, but you apologized. You apologized, but I couldn't be big enough to accept your words. So I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry for neglecting you all these months."

Ben hugged her, and Rey noted to herself how good, how _right_ , it felt to be back in his arms.

Then he let go and held her out from him, saying, cheerfully, "I'm  
so glad we're friends again, Rey. I've missed that."

"Friends?"

"I, uh, I don't know how to tell you this, Rey, but, I'm about to meet with my fiancée."

Rey's heart sank.  
She knew it.

She knew that he would have moved on, by now. Likely to someone gorgeous, and smart, and charming -- all he things that she wasn't.

All the things that Ben deserved.

She struggled to hold back the tears as she said, slowly, "Fiancée? Well. Well, I'm -- happy for you, Ben. I really am. May I meet her?"

Kylo shook his head. "You already have."

"I have?", Rey asked, confused. "Who is --"

Her words died away, as she watched Ben lower himself to the ground in front of her, going to one knee. He took her hand gently, and levitated a tiny box from the shelf across the room into his other.

"I've practiced this a thousand times in my head," he began, gulping back his fear, "But whenever I try to say any of it out-loud, the words get all jumbled up. These words right now are going to get jumbled up, but I have to say them. Rey, I've felt something for you since the first time I saw you, in the forest outside of Max Kanata's palace. Something I wasn't even able to name, because I didn't have the language for it. The more I got to know you, the closer we got, the 'something' finally identified itself to me. It was love. I love you. I will always love you, and honor you, and take care of you. You're my other half, and I can't walk around anymore being just half a person. I don't know how we'll make our lives fit together, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes, to keep you in mine. Rey, will you marry me?"

Rey stared down at him in stunned silence. He had opened the box, and some far-away part of herself noted with fascination that she was looking at the biggest diamond she had ever seen in her life.

Before the crying (from both of them), before the hugging, before the kissing, before the hundreds of fears and doubts she had of the unknown and of the future could surround her, she smiled, and the answer that tore itself directly from her heart made it's way to her lips.

"Yes."


	6. (k)Night of Demands

Hux looked up from his desk, for the fourth time in a row, and sighed.

Kylo Ren was sitting in a chair outside of Hux's desk, after having practically broken down Hux's door, to "discuss the budget". Hux was, understandably, suspicious. It was unusual for the Supreme Leader to go to Hux's office, rather than just summon him to his chambers. Any other time Hux tried to speak with Ren about the budget, Ren almost always tuned him out, or quickly found something else to talk about, as he considered monetary conversations "boring".

And Ren was acting strangely. While Hux was talking, Ren, was giggling. _Giggling_. He'd stop every time Hux would look up at him in confusion, then a few minutes later it would start again.

 _Great_ , Hux thought to himself, _Someone's clearly been slipping something into his water again. The last time this happened, it took nearly a dozen security guards and Stormtroopers to get him down from the Southwall tower._

Hux was about to "suggest" that Ren go back to his chambers and lie down a bit, when Ren surprised him with a question out of the blue.

"General, have you ever been in love?"

Hux's face turned a bit red, and he said, gruffly, "I don't really think that's an appropriate thing to --"

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm not asking you in a professional capacity, I'm asking on a personal level. Have you ever been in love?"

Hux shook his head. "I'm in love with my job, maybe. But if you mean with another person? No. Never."

"Why not?"

_Come on, Ren. Surely you can find somebody else to bother with this drivel._

"Supreme Leader, with all due respect, I find being asked questions such as these to be vastly uncomfortable."

Ignoring him, Ren said, "So say you meet a girl, and she's different from you in every way. Better, actually. Do you hold on to her, or let her go and find somebody more like yourself?"

Hux sighed again. He had work to do, and Ren's inexplicable "chat" with him was leaving him more uneasy by the second.

_Maker, has that girl of his ended it with him or something? Is that what this is? I'm not being paid to be a therapist, for Force' sake._

"Never let go of anything," Hux answered, bending his head back over his papers. "Giving up on anything is a sign of a failure."

From the corner of his eye, Hux could see Ren nodding. And ((still)) smiling.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Ren said, reaching over and clapping Hux on the back. Hux winced, but didn't say anything. Then Ren said, casually, "I need you to try and work out a justifiable way to either borrow funds from our treasury, or generate new revenues. At least half a million credits worth, to be safe."

Hux looked at him incredulously. "Half a million credits?", he asked, in disbelief. "How do you propose I do THAT?"

"I have faith in you, General. Sell something."

"What could I possibly sell that would fetch such a hefty profit?"

"What about the Rodian Casino on Canto Bight? Didn't you tell me last week that we've had at least five separate offers from off-worlderers who wanted to purchase controlling interest in it?"

"Well, yes; but when I told you that, your response was to tell me to tell them to, quote, 'Shove my lightsaber up their ugly narrow behinds.'"

Ren started to laugh, and quite hard, at that. "Sounds like something I might say. But that's got to change. Everything has got to change. How we treat people, how we manage the properties we own . . ."

_We?_

He let Ren ramble on a few more minutes, still talking about change, before he interrupted, "I'm sorry, Supreme Leader, but you've lost me."

"Hux, you're a good man. Maybe the BEST man I've ever known. If I came behind your desk to hug you right now, would it make you uncomfortable?"

 _What the hell--?_  
"Yes, it would."

"Then I won't do it. But I have something to tell you: I want you to be my Best Man at my wedding."

"Wedding?"

Ren nodded. "That's usually what follows a proposal of marriage. So I'm told."

"You didn't --"

"I did. I did it, Hux; I proposed to Rey. And she actually accepted! I'm engaged!"

"You're -- you're what, now?"

"Engaged!"

Hux's face broke out in a wide, and completely un-Hux-like smile. "It's about bloody time," he said, getting up to pat Kylo on the back. "Congratulations."

When Hux got close enough, Ren grabbed him and folded him into a bear hug. Hux sighed, but didn't struggle to be let go. He just stood quietly and let Ren work out his emotions. 

"So okay, I was being serious," Ren said, when he finally released Hux and sat back in the chair, "I want you to be my best man at this wedding."

"That is truly flattering, Supreme Leader. Thank you."

"Another thing: we're going to be spending a LOT of time together, you and I, planning this event. So maybe, for the time being, we can drop the formality and you can call me Kylo?"

The color drained from Hux's face. 

"Planning? Er, surely, there are people more qualified than I, to plan such a prestigious occasion?"

"Ah, my dear General, there is nobody I trust more than you. And this day has to be perfect, magnificent, down to the last tiny detail."

Ren pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, covered front to back in his scribbled handwriting.

"I have several ideas, naturally, but I'm open to suggestions for improvement. Now, to start . . ."

. . . . .

Morning meeting was the same as always. Leia stood in front of the group, introduced the new recruits, and gave a small speech about what the Resistance goals were for the upcoming week.

Rey sat in the back of the room, with Finn on one side of her, and Rose on the other. Finn was half-asleep, his head on Rey's shoulder, dozing away, and Rose was quietly talking her ear off about some guy she had met at the Cantina who slighted her in some way.

"He's returned none of my messages. Does that mean he doesn't like me? Or is he being shy?"

Rey shrugged. "I think it means he's just not interested, honey. Why do you keep going for these drunken nerfherders, anyway?"

"What other choice do I have? All the men here are either dating someone else, or just not that good looking."

Rey rolled her eyes. "Looks aren't everything, you know."

"Says the girl with the sexiest boyfriend imaginable."

Rey just smiled, and looked down at her feet.

She and Kylo had gotten engaged a week ago, but she had yet to tell anyone. She wasn't sure how her friends and co-workers would take the news. After all, despite how hard he was working to change this, Kylo Ren was, technically, still the enemy.

An enemy who hadn't attacked the Resistance in over a year.

An enemy who just so happened to be General Organa's son.

But still, enemy.

To hide her engagement, Rey had turned her enormous diamond ring all the way around, so that the diamond was clutched in her hand and therefore hidden. She supposed she could have just taken it off and hidden it somewhere until she broke the news, but she didn't want to do that. She didn't want to ever take it off.

She and Ben had been talking a lot during their holocalls about a wedding. Ben seemed eager to make her his wife as soon as possible, and, from what she gathered from his excited babbling, he intended it to be a lavish affair.

"You don't have to go to any trouble, Ben," she had said (and not for the first time) during a holocall. "I'd be just as happy standing barefoot in a field somewhere, saying our vows under a sunny sky."

Kylo had shaken his head. 

"You deserve the best. And I'm going to give you the best."

Then he switched gears and asked (and not for the first time, either), "So have you told anyone yet?"

Rey shook her head. 

"I'm just, I'm scared. This is such a huge thing and it's going to change both of our worlds. I'm not sure how to break the news."

So Kylo took charge.

He personally extended a formal, hand-written invitation for Leia Organa, Poe Dameron, Finn, Rose Tico, and of course, Rey, to join him and General Hux for lunch.

Leia, Finn and Poe were slightly suspicious, but Rose was elated. She spent all morning getting ready, wearing a pretty flowy dress and leaving her hair down.

When they arrived on base Kylo was waiting for them, as was the General.

Kylo kissed Rey first, then he hugged and kissed his mother, then kissed Rose's hand. He shook hands with Poe and Finn, while Hux did the same.

"Oh Maker you're really cute," Rose blurted out, when Hux kissed her hand. Hux blushed as red as his hair, and it took him a few moments to collect himself and stutter "Er, t-thank you, Miss T-Tico."

The Grand dining hall had been decked out to the max, with flowers, the fanciest cutlery, champagne, everything. 

Everyone was stunned into an impressed silence, except for Leia. 

"Ben, what in the world is going on here? All of this just for lunch?"

Ben smiled and guided his mother into her seat. "Sometimes you have to get a little extravagant, mother."

And extravagant it was. They were served multiple courses and went through multiple bottles of booze. 

The server brought out the last course, which was dessert, under a dome. Ben, looking directly at his mother, lifted the lid.

Leia gasped, her hand going to her heart. The others looked at her, slightly alarmed, wondering what had caused such a reaction.

But Leia didn't see them; she was staring at her son.

"This -- this is -- this is --"

"It's Alderaani spiced jogan-fruit cake," Ben finished for her, smiling.

Her eyes flickered back and forth between him, and Rey.

"Does that mean? Is it --"

Ben nodded, reaching over and taking Rey's hand in his own.

Leia leapt up from her seat and tackled her son, then Rey, then both of them together in a huge hug.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe this!"

"Did I miss something?", Finn whispered to Poe. 

"Did **I?** “, Poe whispered back, looking just as confused.

Ben turned to the rest of the group, and said, "This particular cake was a rare delicacy on my mother's home planet," he explained, a smile on his face. "In her family, the only time it was ever served, was at the announcement of an . . . engagement."

Stunned silence.

Finn was the first to recover, and he said, slowly, 

"Engagement?"

Rey brought her hand up from under the table, where she had twisted her ring back around so that the diamond was visible. 

"We're engaged."

Finn pushed back his chair quite suddenly and crossed the room to where Rey and Kylo sat. Kylo stood up as well, and he could see from over Finn's shoulder that Hux was worried, and he could sense that the redhead was seconds away from calling the guards. Kylo shook his head at him, before facing Finn again.

He stood looking at him, then he asked, in a low voice,

"You love her, Kylo Ren? You truly LOVE her? You're going to be good to her? You're going to take care of her?"

"Yes. I love her. She's my soul. I'm not just going to be 'good' to her, I'm going to be the BEST to her. She'll always be adored and protected with me, I swear it."

More tense silence --

\-- and then Finn was putting his arms around Kylo, hugging him.

"Congratulations," he said as he let go. Then he went to hug and kiss Rey, holding her tightly. Both were crying.

The rest of the group followed suit, and more hugs, laughs, handshakes, and tears ensued. Rose held on to Hux just a bit longer than necessary, and he was blushing, again.

"Now that the news is out, Rey and I are going to need everyone's support, in planning our wedding."

"Ben, I already told you --"

Kylo put his finger to her lips. "Hush, angel. I already told you, you're getting the very best."

He turned back to the group and said "I was going to hire outside event coordinators to plan this occasion, but I figure that it's better to have the ones we love, having a hand in this day. I've got Hux, and Rose, I would appreciate it very much, if you made yourself available to Hux, to help him with the planning. I want this wedding to retain an air of femininity and style, and who better to help with that than Rey's best female friend?"

Rose all but squealed with delight.

"Of course! This will be so much fun, General Hux!"

Hux gave her a shy smile. "Please, I'd like it if Miss Tico called me Armitage."

"I will if you stop calling ME 'Miss Tico' and call me Rose."

"Alright -- Rose."

"I have several venues scouted out for this occasion," Kylo continued, "But I'm open to hearing alternative ideas."

"You know I still own the estate on Naboo," Leia spoke up. "You could plan a nice little ceremony there. It'd be lovely."

"That DOES sound gorgeous," Rey said, looking sideways at Kylo.

 _Sweetheart, you don't have to say that to appease my mother,_ Kylo spoke quickly into her mind. _She means well, but this is YOUR day, not hers. That tiny place on Naboo would never suffice for what I have in mind._

**But I'm not just saying that, Ben. I really like the idea.**

As if he hadn't heard her, or still believed that she was just being nice, Kylo spoke out-loud and answered Leia,

"Thanks, mom, but I think we're going in a different direction. Somewhere new. Somewhere exotic. Like --"

Kylo continued to talk, and the rest of the group offered up their ideas. 

Everyone except Rey.

She just sat back and listened, a smile plastered on her face but a knot in her stomach.

. . . . .

Shopping for wedding clothes had been an ordeal. Hux and Kylo visited shop after shop, looking for just the right outfit for Kylo's nuptials. Hux felt extremely fortunate that Kylo had sent Rey, Leia and Rose out on their own to look at possible wedding and bridesmaid dresses; he didn't think he could have handled that as well.

He did grimace a bit, though, when he overheard Kylo tell Rey to pick ANY dresses she wanted, from anywhere, and to not worry about price, just bill the First Order. Then he made Hux call every single place that Rey and company would be visiting, telling the shopkeepers to remove all price tags from their garments, so that Rey would pick something solely based on what she liked, not by how much it cost.

"She is oddly concerned about finances," Kylo told Hux in-between trying on things. "She's always trying to pretend for me that the inexpensive way of doing things is fine."

"At least ONE of you has a good head on their shoulders," Hux muttered when Kylo went back behind the curtain.

"What was that? Sorry I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing," Hux said, sighing. He was more than a little worn out with all the planning. On top of his normal work for the day, everyday he spent an absurd amount of time with Kylo, going over catering, and decorations, and music. And Kylo wasn't consistent in his desires. He could be extremely adamant about something one day, then change his mind the next in lieu of something else (and 9/10 times, his newest idea was more expensive than the previous).

And angry?

Kylo could become livid, when something didn't pan out the way he wanted it to.

Last week Kylo, Hux and Rey had had multiple catering companies come in, bringing with them sample menus for the trio to try. Hux thought everything tasted the same; he hadn't had much of an appetite in the past few weeks. Rey seemed to share the same opinion as Hux. But Kylo . . .

"Can you make these tarts in the shapes of the First Order base? Is it possible to install tiny flying droids in the crust, so that the pastries are floating in the air when the guests pick them up? Can we substitute Dewback for Moof, in the stew?"

And if they said No, or made out that in any way that Kylo's (absurd) requests would be difficult, Kylo pulled out his lightsaber and slashed through the table, the food, and a few slow-moving assistants to the chef. Rey had been crying and upset after that one, and Kylo had to spend hours calling her down. And even then, EVEN THEN, he seemed to not understand that HIS behavior was what was causing Rey's meltdown. He seemed to believe her tears were simply a result of her being unsatisfied with the food choices. So a few days after that he'd call in more catering companies, and the cycle would continue.

And Hux had to go into the money supply and pay the caterers, both for the samples (which didn't come cheaply at all) to the equipment/personnel damage Ren would destroy in his rages.

They had blown through so much of their allotted budget already, and nothing was even definite yet. Hux had sold the Rodian casino like Kylo had told him too, but the selling value on that had turned out to be almost 100,000 credits less than Hux had anticipated.

And just this morning, as Hux was getting ready for the day, he had found a gray hair in his orange locks.

The only thing that kept him from losing his mind entirely, was when he could see Rose.

The two spent a little time together, going over invitations and banquet hall designs. Rose was a talker; she chatted away happily with Hux about everything under the sun. Hux was polite and attentive, but inside, he felt overwhelmed. The lady was so beautiful, so intelligent and interesting . . . Hux felt remarkably dull next to her.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind, now, as he sat in the dressing room waiting on Kylo.

At last, after Kylo trying on what seemed like hundreds of potential outfits, Kylo found one he really liked. It was black, and ornate, with fancy silver buttons going all the way down to his waist. The sleeves were just tight enough to accentuate his muscular arms, and the entire suit was made out of the finest silk in the galaxy. Or so the man told them. And best of all (to Kylo, anyway) it came with a cape. It was also silk, and stretched from his neck to just above his ankles.

"What do you think?", Kylo asked Hux, twirling in front of him. "Does this suit me? Honest opinion."

"It's very nice, Kylo. The cape is a bit much for my taste, but on you, it's perfect."

"Excellent. Then this is the one."

Hux's face paled when he looked at the price tag. 

"25,000 credits?", he asked the shopkeeper. "Do you have anything like this, but perhaps a bit less costly?"

The man eyed him smugly. "Well of course; but is a less magnificent material something that your friend _deserves_? Especially on such a glorious occasion as his wedding?"

Hux could feel his fist balling up, and he had to work to repress his urge to punch the man in the face. This sallow-faced idiot knew what he was doing, preying on Kylo's over-excitement and his complete disregard of budget, to get him to buy the most ludicrously expensive clothes in the place.

Kylo could feel Hux's anger, but he thought it was because he was jealous of the clothes.

"And we'll also need a decent suit for my best man," Kylo said cheerfully, clapping Hux hard on the back. "And by decent, I mean the BEST you've got."

"Of course," the man said, still with that hideous smile on his face. "If you'll follow me, I'll get my assistant to do a fitting for you."

Hux turned to Kylo. "This isn't really necessary, Kylo. I'm sure I have something at home that will do just fine."

"Nonsense," Kylo waved him off, sitting down in a chair. He pulled out his datapad. "You go ahead; I'm going to message Rey and tell her how things are going. And when you're done with that, we need to pick out some new boots."

So Hux just sighed and followed the shopkeeper's assistant to the back room.

. . . . .

"So have you though of baby names yet?"

Rey gasped, and felt herself go pale. She quickly sat down on the edge of her bed, facing Rose.

"Baby names? Aren't you jumping the gun a little, here? We haven't even slept with each other, like that, yet. And you're talking about baby names?"

Rose laid back on Rey's bed, chuckling. "I don't know how you managed to be with Ben for so long and not have sex. I couldn't wait; I'd have had him in my bed by the end of our first date."

Rey rolled her eyes and laid down beside her friend, staring up at the ceiling.

"Sex isn't everything, you know. Ben and I have a strong emotional connection. When we DO make love, it'll only add to that."

Now she looked over at Rose. "Speaking of connections, though, what's going on between you and Hux?"

"Oh, Rey, I don't know. He's so handsome, and he's smart, and neat, and polite. I like him so much, but I'm not sure he feels anything at all, towards me. He barely speaks to me when we're together."

Rey shook her head. "He's actually pretty enamored with you, Rose."

Rose sat up, excited. "Really?! Did he say that?"

"Not out-loud, but I can feel it. Whenever he's around you, his feelings are so gushingly sweet that I can hardly stand it. Ben has told me the same thing; he says Hux thinks about you almost constantly."

"Then why --"

"He's shy. He's incredibly shy, and he's not sure how to approach you."

"Thank you, Rey. That makes me feel much better."

At that moment, Kylo popped up on Rey's holoprojector. 

"Good evening, ladies."

Rose stood up. "Hello Ben." She turned towards Rey. "I'll leave you two alone to talk. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

. . . . .

"What's your favorite song?"

It was late night, and Rey and Kylo were in his bedroom, talking. Or rather, Kylo was talking, and had BEEN talking almost non-stop since they had arrived. Rey was a little frustrated; all she wanted to do was go to sleep. But Kylo was unusually energetic, and melting her ear off with more wedding preparations.

"I'm not sure," Rey said, answering his question. "The only music I'm really familiar with are the songs they play in cantinas."

"I'm trying to think of a good song for us to dance to, our first dance as a married couple, at our reception."

Rey grimaced. "Well, regardless of the song, I'm afraid a dance isn't happening."

"Why not?"

"You know that I can't dance, Ben."

Kylo pulled out his datapad. "I'll message Hux and tell him to schedule you dancing lessons, for the big day."

"No!", Rey exclaimed, grabbing the pad from his hands. "YOU can teach me."

"If I teach you, it won't be as good as a professional."

Rey took his hands and kissed each one. "Anything that we do, _together_ , is perfect. That's why we're getting married. Okay?"

Kylo smiled and kissed her hands, as well.

"Sweet. You're still afraid to tell me what you want, you're afraid that I'll get angry. But that's not the case, honey. Okay? I'll get Hux right on dance lessons," he said, typing busily into his datapad.

Rey just looked at him, feeling sad. She laid down and turned over on her side, facing away from him. 

"I'm going to go to sleep, Ben. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Kylo said, patting her back. Rey had hoped he would put his pad away and lay down with her, holding her.

But he stayed up for hours, typing out more and more plans.

. . . . .

"Oh, speaking of which; I want butterflies. Preferably the red and black ones, but I guess other colors are fine, too. I want 10,000 of them, 5,000 each held in clear nets at the sides of the altar. I want them released after each of us says 'I Do'."

"Butterflies?"

"Yes, butterflies. They're a small insect that --"

"I _know_ what butterflies are. Do YOU know where they come from?"

"I do. Terra."

"Yes, Terra. That's at least 4 entire systems from here! The fuel cost to get there, alone, would be astronomical, not to mention the devastation we could cause that planet's eco-system by removing as many butterflies as you're talking about."

"Details, my good man. Details."

Kylo and Hux were in Hux's office, going over more of Kylo's ideas. This butterfly thing was his latest one, and to Hux, it sounded ridiculous.

"Kylo, it's NOT _just_ details. The budget is going to extremely depleted if you even carry out half of these things you have planned. We're nearly at the end of our money from the casino sale, and we haven't even decided on a place for your honeymoon. I  
hesitate to try and sell any more of our properties to finance this; it appears as a sign of weakness, when people observe us selling off our belongings. It reeks of instability, and implies possible bankruptcy."

Kylo sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose gently. "This is stressful," he muttered, mostly to himself. To Hux he said "Why don't we call it quits on this for the evening?"

Hux sighed as well, nodding. "That's good, I can catch up on some of my office work."

"No. No work. Send a message to Rose. Ask her to dinner. Ask her _something_ , alright?"

"What would be the purpose of that?"

Kylo rolled his eyes. "Not everything has to have a purpose. Just call her up."

"But I'm not sure that --"

"Hux. You've lived through Snoke, and you're surviving ME. I've never seen you afraid of anything before, not once in all the years I've known you. Don't be afraid of this. The girl is lovely, and smart, and she thinks everything of you. Don't let that slip away. Call her."

"She -- she thinks everything of me? Really?"

"Really. Now go. Have a good time, and I'll see you in the morning."

Hux walked away to his chambers, and Kylo watched him go, before turning and making his way to his own.

He walked through his door and into his living room, where Rey was waiting for him. At first she didn't even hear him walk in; her head was bent over the papers he had left laying out on his table.

"Sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, as he put his arms around her from behind. "You look so beautiful, my angel. Pretty soon I'll be able to come home to this beauty every single day."

"Ben, what is this? My dress is costing 18,000 credits?!"

Kylo took his arms from around her, shrugging. "You liked it, didn't you?"

"You didn't tell me it cost that much! I had no idea! I can just borrow a pretty white dress from Rose."

"'Borrow a dress'? Oh, honey, you don't have to do that. I can buy you the best dress imaginable." Here he paused, a small, understanding smile on his face. "You don't have to be afraid to ask me for things, you know. Everything that I have, EVERYTHING, will be yours, too."

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Rey burst into tears. Kylo was startled; it had been a very long time since he had seen her cry, and never as hard as this. Her face was buried in her hands, her small shoulders shook.

"Baby! What's wrong! Are you hurt? Are you sick?!"

She shook her head, the tears still making it impossible to speak.

"It's the dress, isn't it? You don't like it? First thing tomorrow we'll go searching for a new one, okay? A better one. I promise it'll be --"

"ITS NOT THE DRESS!", she yelled, and Kylo stepped back, scared. She had never really yelled at him before, either. It both frightened him, and broke his heart.

_Oh, God. I knew it; she's having second thoughts about marrying me. I told you that you weren't good enough for her, you idiot!_

But now she was speaking again, and what she said surprised him even further.

"Ben. Ben Ben Ben. I don't want this. I don't want ANY of this. No, that's not right. I want YOU. I want to be your wife. But all of these things you're planning, I can't go through with. I just can't."

"W-what?" Kylo asked, shocked. "But I thought--"

"I know what you thought, but you're wrong. And this is my fault, I guess, because I haven't TOLD you that I don't want this. But this is all too much for me."

Kylo sat down in a chair, looking at the floor. "Why didn't you say all this before?"

"You seemed so happy, planning everything. I didn't want to upset you, or seem ungrateful. I'm sorry."

Kylo pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, too. But if we're really going to be married, Rey, we have to learn to talk and be honest with each other. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. So what DO you want?"

"Well, for starters --"


	7. Rising Dawn

The weather on Naboo was beautiful.

The sun shone brightly on the emerald fields, flowers swayed in the gentle breezes of the meadow. 

Setting up a makeshift ramp had been rather simple. Leia had taken a long, decorative carpet and laid it carefully in the middle of two areas of chairs. And there weren't that many chairs. The total has gone down significantly, from the thousands that Kylo had had in mind, to a group of about 50, including Leia Organa, Finn, Poe Dameron, Rose Tico, Captain Phasma, Hux, a few Resistance pilots, C-3PO, R2-D2, Chewbacca, Hux, and finally, Rey and Kylo. That was it; those were all that had been invited to this most exclusive of affairs.

Beyond the house was a small, sparkling lake, circled by a small grove of honeybee trees.

Leia had inherited this land and the house from her father, Bail Organa, who had received it from the estate of Leia's birth mother, Padme Amidala. When Kylo had been a child, he and his parents would vacation here during summers, in the months when the senate was in recess. Leia had loved it for its reclusiveness; their nearest neighbor was over 10 miles away. She needed the time away from the hustle and bustle of the city and the senate, and would look forward to when they could visit, against every other time of the year.

When Kylo became older, and the galaxy fell into deeper and deeper turmoil, the family had stopped coming as frequently as before. Leia hired caretakers to keep the place clean and well-maintained, and would stop there, on her own, occasionally.

Today was the first time in nearly 5 years, that Leia had set foot on the old place. Longer still for Kylo.

Rey had convinced Kylo to hold the wedding, and a small reception afterwards, at the place on Naboo. After the reception, the guests would leave, and Kylo and Rey would have their honeymoon on the peaceful planet.

Kylo was slightly disappointed that he would be able to employ none of extravagance he had spent so much time planning; but in retrospect, he realized all of his preparations hadn't truly been for him at all. He had been doing what he thought Rey wanted, and deserved. He was grateful she had spoken up and told him what she wanted.

And now, the day was here.

Despite the happiness of the day, Kylo couldn't help but feel a tiny bit sad, that his father wasn't there. Han Solo had always had a knack for making jokes and easing tension, and Kylo could certainly use that relief right now.

He stood in front of the mirror in the little bedroom, trying his hardest not to hyperventilate. His long elegant coat had a plethora of buttons, and his fingers were shaking so hard he couldn't fit the brass through the holes.

He barely noticed that Hux had entered the room, looking quite dapper himself in his suit.

Hux noticed Kylo's struggle, and, sighing, swatted his hands away and knelt in front of him, starting in on the long row of buttons himself. He was in an unusual-for-Hux jubilant mood, seeing as how these new wedding preparations cut costs right in half, a huge relief from Kylo's former inane, and insanely expensive, plans.

"I don't know if I already said this to you, Ren, but I'm proud of you."

"Proud?" Ren said, looking down at Hux. "Why?"

"You and Rey . . . every single thing in this universe was against you guys being together. Everything. But you kept at it, you worked at building something meaningful with the girl, and now, she's going to be your wife. Proud."

He had finished buttoning Kylo's jacket, and was now looking in the mirror, straightening his own clothes. Kylo watched him for a few moments, before saying, 

"Would you be disappointed in me, if I hugged you right now?"

Hux tried to put a stern face on, but he couldn't help the small smile that crawled across his lips.

" _Terribly_ disappointed."

Kylo threw his arms around Hux, squeezing him tightly. 

Can I get in on that action, too?

Kylo turned around slowly, with a grin. Han Solo's ghost stood behind him, arms folded across his chest, watching his son.

"Holy kriff!" Hux exclaimed, his already-pale face turning a white that Kylo hadn't even known existed. "Am I seeing things?! Is that --"

Hi. Han Solo, Ben's father. Pleased to meet you, Han said with a smirk, extending his hand. Hux looked at Kylo, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"It's okay, Hux. You're not crazy; Han likes to show up sometimes, that's all."

Taking a shaky, deep breath, steadying himself, Hux gave his hand to Mr. Solo, watching with disbelief as the glowing blue entity shook his hand up and down.

"I'll, er, I'll just leave you two alone, then, to talk. I'll see you outside, Ren," Hux said, before shooting out of there at light-speed.

"You've probably just aged him by 20 years, dad."

Sorry. But I had to see my son, on this day. You've got yourself a good girl, Ben. I'm happy for you.

"Thanks, dad," Kylo said, hugging the ghost. Han kissed his cheek before pulling away.

Some advice: be slow to anger. Always be willing to listen, and to compromise. Defend her. Hold her hand. Never let her walk away from you angry. And, most importantly, don't you ever let a single day go by without letting her know how much she means to you.

Kylo nodded solemnly. "I will. I promise."

Now get out there and knock 'em dead, son. Oh, one last thing: if and when you have a son, someday, would you name him after me?

Kylo rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Don't push it, dad."

~~~

The music started, and everybody stood, looking expectantly at the entryway.

When Rey appeared, Kylo had to blink rapidly, because he could feel tears shoot their way to the tops of his eyelids. Beside him, Hux subtly reached into his inner coat pocket and brought out a handkerchief for him, which Kylo used to quickly dab at his eyes.

Rey wasn't walking so much as she was floating, her long, lacy white dress trailing out behind her. She was on the arm of Finn, who actually looked like he was having a harder time keeping it together than Kylo was. The ramp wasn't that long, but to Kylo, it felt as though everything was moving in slow-motion around him.

_You did it, Kylo. You actually did it. She loves you and she's yours and she'll be yours forever. No, not just forever; after that, too. I'm far more likely to die before she does, and damned if I don't figure out how to come back as a Force ghost and haunt her._

When they reached him, Finn placed her hand in Kylo's, enclosing his hand warmly over both of theirs for a brief moment, before leaving them and sitting back besides Poe. Poe was crying, too, and the two leaned against one another, comforting each other.

And they weren't the only ones.

Leia was crying from her seat in the front row, Rose was crying from her place to the side of Rey. Although Kylo wasn't absolutely positive, he could swear that he heard Hux sniffle and huskily clear his throat several times beside him.

Rey's veil was covering her face, so Kylo couldn't see her eyes. But her hand in his was trembling, and she took several deep, quiet breaths.

_Is she crying too? Oh Maker please don't let that mean she's having second thoughts. Please don't --_

**I'm not. I'm crying because I'm so happy I can hardly handle it. I love you, Ben Solo.**

Kylo gasped a little, shocked. This was the first time she had answered a direct thought from him, meaning her mind-reading abilities as gotten stronger. That made him tremendously proud, but also scared. He didn't want her to think him crazy, because of all the wild doubt that was constantly stampeding through his brain.

As if in answer to this, her hand, steady now, pressed softly and reassuringly against his own, tenderly squeezing his fingers. 

He smiled, and the world settled into place for him.

When they got to the part of the ceremony that included reciting the vows they had written for each other, Hux handed Kylo the piece of paper that Kylo had spent such a long time drafting. Rose did the same for Rey.

"Rey. From the moment I met you, I felt a connection to you. You're the most incredible person in this galaxy, and today, you give me the highest honor of my life, by becoming my bride. I promise I will never let you down, I will always give you reasons to be proud of me, and to call me your husband. You've matured me in unfathomable ways, you've helped me to become the man, the person, I've always needed to be. For as long as I draw breath, I will honor you, adore you, and keep you safe. Thank you, for seeing past my flaws to the man underneath. Thank you, for pulling me out of my darkness, and into the warmth of your light. I can't wait to see where life and love takes us, on this journey of ours. Everything that I have, everything that I ever will have, or be, is yours. Rey, will you be my wife?"

She nodded, her hand slightly trembling again as he slid the gold band over her finger.

"Ben. I love you, I adore every part of your magnificent soul. I'm honored that you chose me to be yours, to walk beside you on this journey of life. There is nobody that I'd rather wake up to, nobody that I'd rather hold, nobody that I'd rather fight and love and share and dream with, than you. I can't wait to have children with you, I can't wait for every second of every day of my existence, with you. I promise to be everything you will ever need in life, and everything you deserve. From this day forward, you will never know another moment of loneliness, and I will be at your side, no matter what, in every single thing you undertake. Ben, will you be my husband?"

Kylo nodded, and was helpless to stop the tears streaming down his face when Rey slid the heavy gold band over his finger.

The minister droid nodded, and said "I now pronounce you man, and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Slowly, Kylo lifted Rey's veil, gazing in rapturous adoration at her beautiful blushing face.

"We did it," he whispered

She nodded. "I love you."

"I love YOU."

He leaned down, took her face between his hands, and sank them into a slow, deep kiss. She anchored her arms around him to keep from falling backwards, her little bouquet of flowers behind his neck. They kissed so long that they forgot anyone else was there but the two of them. They would have just stood there kissing forever, until a very loud, hiccuping sob from Leia caught there attention.

They pulled apart, and Kylo lifted her off her feet, hugging her. 

Everybody clapped, and the two held hands and walked down the aisle together. Instead of rice, the guests threw dozens of colorful, folded paper butterflies, that Leia and Rey and the rest of the Resistance had spent hours making.

"Not quite the butterflies you were thinking of, are they?" Rey asked him as they headed towards the reception.

"No. They're better."

~~~

The small party was lovely. Candle-lanterns and wild-flowers adorned all the tables, and the food was delicious. Leia had prepared both Ben and Rey's favorite dishes, and everyone else had brought a dish of their own. The band was a group of musically-talented individuals from The First Order, that Hux had convinced to play, in exchange for extra vacation days.

When it was time for their first dance, Rey leaned over and whispered to him, nervously, "These shoes are killing my feet. Do you think anyone will laugh, if I just danced barefoot?"

Kylo grinned and shook his head. "Not if I'm barefoot, too," he said, pulling his boots off underneath the table.

He led her to the area in the middle of all the tables, and led her around slowly. He had spent a week teaching her how to dance, and it appeared his lessons had paid off; she was graceful, she was confident, floating around on his arm.

Still, she was relieved when it was over, and everyone clapped for them before moving to dance themselves. Kylo danced with his mother to her favorite song, and, although Rey wasn't close enough to hear what they talked about, she could see both were crying again.

Rey was asked to dance by every male there, starting with Finn, then Poe, and working her way down the list. She was (pleasantly) surprised when Hux asked her to dance, and was also surprised at the ease and style with which he moved, something she wouldn't have thought someone like him capable of.

"Ren has changed so much since he's been with you," he told her, leading her around. "Not perfect, mind you, but so much more mature, and polished. He actually _thinks_ now, _before_ he speaks. I can't tell you how amazing that is to me. I feel like I should thank you, for that."

Rey blushed and smiled. "Thank **you** , General."

"Hux. Just Hux. Or Armitage, whichever you prefer."

"Armitage?", Rey asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ben told me you hated your first name."

"I did, but lately, it's been growing on me."

The song had ended, but before Rey could ask him what he meant by his comment, Rose strolled up to them, a big smile on her face. 

"Excuse me, Miss; may I cut in with you, for the handsome Armitage?", she asked playfully.

Hux blushed and Rey smiled.

"You may," she said, watching as the two of them danced away together.

From behind her, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her off her feet. She squealed with delight as Kylo turned her around, kissing her.

"Pardon me; I'm not usually this forward, but I've been watching you all night. You're the most beauteous creature I've ever laid eyes on. Will you dance with me?"

Rey blushed, then shook her head. "Thank you, kind sir, but I can't. I'm a married woman," she said, holding up her ring hand."

Kylo grinned and nodded. "Fair enough; then perhaps mi'lady would like to have a drink with me? I hear the champagne is excellent."

He led them to their table, and poured them each a glass of the bubbly drink.

"Look at that," Kylo said, gesturing towards the far right of them with his head. Rey followed his gaze, and smiled to herself.

Hux and Rose were still dancing together, and the song had changed to a slow, achingly sweet one. Her head was on his shoulder, her eyes closed, an she was smiling. Hux was smiling, too. It was the most content that either Kylo or Rey had ever seen the grumpy redhead look, before.

"Wouldn't it be funny, if in, say, a year from now, we came back here, for another wedding?"

Rey scoffed. "A year? I'd say maybe 6 months. Rose moves fast, when she finds something she wants."

"So do I," Kylo replied, taking Rey's hand and kissing it gently.

~~~

The cleaning droids did a blindingly fast, efficient job, and the entire area was set to rights before the last guest had stepped foot on the going-away ships.

After almost half an hour's worth of hugs, kisses, handshakes, tears and laughter, Kylo and Rey were left alone. They headed into the little house, Kylo carrying Rey through the door and up the staircase.

They went to the bedroom, and Kylo's heart began to pound. He could almost swear he heard Rey's pounding, as well.

"I'm going to go change," she said when he set her down, going towards the refresher. I'll be right back."

He nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed.

_Its okay, Kylo, breathe, BREATHE, you can do this. Hux said it was easy -- but then again, when's the last time Hux had sex? Oh my God I'm going to mess this up, no no shhhh it's okay breathe breathe breathe BREATHE brea--_

"Ben?", Rey said, poking her head out of the refresher door.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"When you see me, when you're looking at me, ALL of me . . .you're not going to laugh? Are you?"

"I'd never laugh."

"Okay," Rey said, nervously. She stepped back into the room, her head hung self-consciously. She was wearing a long, silky black robe that she had gotten as a wedding present from Rose. Taking a deep breath, she slipped the robe off of her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. She pulled the pins on the bun from her hair and shook her head, letting her locks tumble wildly down her back.

Kylo's mouth dropped open, and for the life of him he couldn't remember how to close it. 

_Oh holy stars. Oh Maker, oh God. I'm not ready for this. She's perfect. I'm going to ruin her with my imperfection. I don't want to dirty her but I want to kiss every single spot on her body. Every. Single. Spot. Holy God, just LOOK at the . . . and her . . . and the . . . I want to kiss everything. What do I do what do I do what do I --_

"I knew it. I knew you'd think this was hideous!", Rey exclaimed, tears in her eyes. She quickly reached for the robe, trying to cover herself. 

"No!", Kylo said, finally finding his voice. "I just -- I just -- I don't have words, Rey. So beautiful, I can't --"

She blushed, and Kylo noted, with a sense of surrealness, that the pink tint didn't stop at her face.

"Now it's your turn."

Slowly, self-consciously, Kylo slipped off his clothes piece by piece until he stood before her, totally nude.

Rey looked, and her mouth dropped as well.

"I know, the scars are awful," he said, hanging his head as he gestured to the wide lightsaber marks along his torso and thighs. I'm sorry that --"

"I don't know, if the word 'beautiful' is appropriate, to describe a man. Oh, Maker, you are beautiful. I -- I don't deserve you."

"Are you kidding? I don't deserve YOU!"

Rey laughed, then she stepped forward, taking Kylo's hands.

"We don't deserve each other, we're naked, and it's our honeymoon. Those sound like elements I can work with."

Kylo smiled back. "Me, too.", he said, taking her in his arms.

~~~

When Kylo had been a child here, one of his least favorite things to do had been to stay in bed. There was so much to explore in the trees, the meadows, the lake, that being kept in was torment for him. 

Now, he considered it a torment, to _leave_ the bedroom.

His first few times doing this with Rey had been wonderful, but had carried with it all the weight of clumsiness and inexperience that comes with being a first-timer.

But it got better.  
Maker, did it get better.

He had thought, seeing Rey naked so many times now, he would grow used to it. But that didn't happen. Each time, he found some new thing that he hadn't noticed before. The heart-shaped birth mark on her right hip. The golden brown freckles sprinkling her inner thighs. So many tiny, beautiful details that went into the makeup up this woman, of his wife. He would happily spend all day with her, navigating her, memorizing, taking every soft, sweet ounce of flesh into his hungry mind.

Still, he worried that she might be getting bored with him, and with their location.

"Don't get me wrong," he said to her one afternoon, as they emerged from the bedroom for water. "I love this, I love being anywhere with you. But I pictured taking you all over the galaxy, for our honeymoon."

Rey shook her head and smiled. "I'm happy here, Ben. It's so quiet, so lovely. This house is beautiful."

"I especially love the bedroom," Kylo said slyly, lifting Rey off her feet. "You wanna go explore it? There's got to be at least one corner we haven't visited yet."

Rey kissed him. "I think it's time to explore other things, besides each other, wouldn't you say?"

Kylo set her back on her feet. "Fair point. There IS this little spot, on the other side of the lake. It's about an hour's walk, if you're up to it."

"What is it?"

"A secret spot I used to go to as a kid. But I don't know, now that I'm saying it out-loud, it sounds boring, and --"

"No it doesn't!" Let's go!", she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bedroom, to change clothes.

"It's a long walk," he said once they had made it outside. "You're sure you can handle it?"

"Of course. I'll just ride the fathier."

"The fathier? What --"

Quicker than quick, Rey leapt up on Kylo's back, anchoring her legs around his waist, and her arms around his shoulders.

"Much better," she said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

Kylo smiled, and started off down the trail.

They arrived at their destination fairly within an hour, just as Kylo had said. He let Rey off his back and took her hand, guiding her forward. 

In front of them, pushed back in the trees, was a small, narrow cave. Rey could walk in easily under the slanted archway, but Kylo had to duck until his head was practically touching his knees, to gain entrance.

"What is this place?" Rey asked, her eyes struggling to adjust. The only light source came from the front of this cave, by the opening. But the sun was in a position where it wasn't lending much brightness to the area, and everything was flushed in time of black and gray.

"I found this place when I was a kid," Kylo told her, holding her hand and guiding her farther in. "I was left alone a lot, when we visited. Used to explore. This place was one of my secret places," he said. He handed her his lightsaber and told her to turn it on, so that they'd have a tiny bit of light.

"Mom and Han never knew about this, and I never told them."

Rey held his saber steadily, keeping a ruby glow on his pale face as he walked around, speaking.

"I'm afraid the weeds have overtaken things a bit, but here," he said, pointing to a small, barely visible circle on the floor, "Is where I would sit. I had several large stones that I used for chairs, and the old stump of a tree I used for a table."

"Here," he continued, pointing to a place along the far wall, by the entrance, I recorded my height, every summer."

Rey stepped closer to look, smiling. The words had been etched with a rock on the stone wall of the cave, in a childish scrawl, Ben's name, age, and height, at varying intervals. They started at 8, and ended at 15.

"Wow," Rey said, pointing to the marks for year 11 and 12, which were extremely far apart from each other, "This must be when you hit your growth spurt, huh?"

Kylo chuckled and nodded. It was. By the time I hit 12 I was taller than my mother, and by age 14, taller than Han. 12 was the year I had to start bending to get through the opening."

Now he walked to the darkest area of the cave, and Rey followed, keeping his lightsaber steady in front of her.

"When I was a child, I hadn't known what these things were," he said, stooping. He scooped up a handful of something from the ground and came towards her with it. "But now, I do."

He held out the objects in his hand, and she put out her free hand to receive them. Several cold, hard things, stones of some kind, fell into her palm.

"What are --" she began, then stopped, her breath catching in her throat. "Maker," she whispered, awed. "Are these -- they aren't--?"

Kylo grinned, and nodded. He took his lightsaber and held it, so Rey could examine the pieces with both hands. "Yes. They're kyber crystals."

He knelt beside her. "If you let me, I'd like to help you fashion a new lightsaber. One to replace the one I broke. I have several styles of hilts back at the house, if --"

She leapt on him, covering his face with kisses. "Yes! Yes yes yes!"

"As a warning, though, in order to imbue your crystal with your energy, you have to meditate over it, for at least a day. Complete, quiet, undivided attention. So no, er, 'extracurricular activities', during that time."

Rey grinned wickedly, and switched off Kylo's saber, bathing them in darkness. She reached out and touched him, her hands moving over his body. 

"Then we'd better get it out of our system, then, shouldn't we?", she asked, kissing his neck.

"Mmm hmm," he agreed, gently laying her down. "Maybe a few times, actually, just to be safe."

"Or maybe we start tomorrow," she replied, sliding off his shirt.

"Or the day after," he mumbled, kissing her shoulder.

"Or next week, for sure," she murmured, climbing into his lap.


	8. It Doesn’t End Here

“What's the matter?"

It was late, going on two in the morning, and Rey was awakened by the sound of a communicative pad shutting off. She climbed out of bed and padded into the living room to find Kylo, sitting on the couch, looking ill.

He quickly straightened out his face when he saw her, though, forcing a smile.

"It's nothing, love. I, er, I just couldn't sleep. I'll be in, in a minute."

Rey frowned and went to his side, touching his arm.

"Ben, we've been married for less than two weeks. We're still on our honeymoon, for Force' sake. I'd hate to have to divorce you already."

Kylo smiled just a little. "Divorce? Why would you divorce me?"

Rey put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "I always said I'd divorce anyone who lied to me," she explained as she let go. She sat down on his lap. "And you, are lying to me."

He sighed, cradling her legs, but not answering her observation.

"Whatever is wrong, I can help," she told him, gently smoothing back his hair from his forehead. "That's what I'm supposed to do, right? I mean, we're a team now. Husband and wife. Your problems are my problems. Now, what's wrong?"

Slowly, reluctantly, he said "Its my mother."

Rey sat up straighter, immediately worried. "What about her?"

"She's sick. That's what Hux tells me, anyway. He and my mother were working on the treaty, and he said she was overcome with chills and nausea. He took her to the infirmary two days ago. She's still there."

The 'treaty' that Kylo referred to was a big deal, for both Kylo and Rey. They had decided that, being married, they could no longer invest themselves in separate interests. Therefore, General Hux and General Organa had been working at to devise a plan, to redistribute power in the galaxy. Hux (and Kylo) was not willing to negotiate the idea of a Supreme Leader; they had worked too hard for that reality to let it fall apart. The focus, primarily, was on changing the First Order from a totalitarian dictatorship to one of more equality, and fair representation, to the people they ruled over. It was a lot of work, and a lot of people were going to be affected (although, hopefully, affected for the _better_ ) by this, so the two brains, Hux, and Leia, had been working on this since before Kylo and Rey got married.

But now . . .

"Did you just now find out that she's sick? Or did you find out when it happened?"

"Just now, I swear. Hux didn't want to bother us on our honeymoon, unless it was really serious. He -- he feels that it might be really serious."

Rey felt her heart drop down to her ankles, and she had to hold on tighter to Kylo, to steady herself.

"We have to go home."

Kylo looked at her, eagerly, when she said that. He wanted to go home; his worry was tearing at him. But he also felt it would make him look bad, to Rey, to cut her honeymoon short for him to go flying to his mother.

Rey understood what he was thinking, and she smiled, before leaning in and kissing him.

"You're not disappointing me. Leia is MY mother, too, you know. And mama needs us. So we're going, first thing in the morning. Alright?"

Kylo hugged her tightly, his head on her shoulder. 

"In the meantime," she said, standing, "I'll start tidying up the house. YOU start packing up our belongings. When we're done, I'll make us some Caf, and we'll go. Deal, partner?"

She held out her hand.

He took it, and pulled her into another kiss.

"Deal."

As she turned to go into the bedroom, he called after her, "Rey?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

. . . . .

Pale.

Even being in the predominantly light-colored infirmary, laying in a bed with white sheets and a white pillow, his mother’s pale skin was a shade apart from everything else. And cold. Despite their best efforts to keep the diminutive woman warm, Leia’s skin was cold, bordering on frigid, to the touch.

While Kylo and Rey had been enjoying the early days of their honeymoon, Leia had taken a short trip to the outer rim, to visit an acquaintance she had there. She had gone to tell him the good news about the Resistance and the Order forming an alliance and working to restructure the ruling system, and it was surmised that while she was there, she had caught the disease that now kept her mostly bed-ridden.

But that in and of itself was a difficulty: keeping her in bed. She had always been such a tough, hearty woman; who didn’t believe in coddling or babying an illness. If Kylo and Rey hadn’t come home when they did, and Kylo hadn’t firmly insisted that she rest, she would have been marching the halls of the First Order base, as feisty as ever.

Yet as the weeks passed, something changed. She put up less of a fight, and became much more docile, and complicit. She began speaking a lot about the past, and she seemed quietly obsessed with putting her affairs in order. It seemed like the longer she stayed in bed, the less effort she was making, physically or emotionally, to get better.

Members of the Resistance came to visit her daily, bringing her personal affects, clothing, and her favorite books. Poe in particular spent a great deal of time with the lady, holding her hand, reading to her, trying to make her laugh. Nobody realized this, but Poe had come to think of Leia as being his own mother. He had been with her, after all, ever since his own parents had died.

One day, in the late afternoon, Leia was sitting up in bed, a book in her lap, when Kylo came in to visit.

“How are you feeling, mom?”, he asked, feeling her forehead.

“I’m okay, baby; except I’m so tired. I feel like I could just sleep forever and ever,” she replied, joking.

Kylo sat down in the chair by her bed.

“You can sleep, but NOT forever, okay? You’re too young for that kind of talk.”

Leia laughed. It didn’t last long, though, as her laughter was interrupted by a coughing spell. Kylo gently patted her back until she was done, then got up to get her some water.

“Young?”, she said, as he handed the glass to her. “I’m in my 60’s, honey. I stopped being young some 40 years ago.”

“Well, regardless, you can’t leave me, mom. I still need you.”

Leia shook her head. “You don’t need me, son. You’re back on the right track in life, you’ve married an amazing woman, you’re surrounded by good people ...”

Kylo took her hand. “None of that equals you. Okay?”

_He’s right; it doesn’t._

Both of them turned and looked to their left. Han Solo’s ghost stood there, his perfectly familiar smirk riding his face.

“I never thought I’d say this, but dad, please, talk sense into mom. She seems to think she’s ....” he paused, not wanting to say the word out-loud. “Tell her she not. Tell her she’ll be fine.”

Instead of doing as he asked, Han walked over to Leia’s opposite side, and looked down at her.

_I gotta say it, sweetheart; I’m a little disappointed in you right now._

“What are you talking about, Han?”

_The Leia I knew, was a kriffing FIGHTER. She wouldn’t let a little cold bring her to her knees like this; she’d kick its ass!_

“Dad, maybe you shouldn’t ...”

Leia waved her son quiet. “No, let him finish.”

_You didn’t give up on Ben when everyone else told you he was gone forever, did you? You never gave up fighting, even when all odds were against you, did you? When your brother went missing, your son went crazy, and your husband was killed, did you stop, for even a second? No. So DON’T YOU GIVE UP ON ME NOW, WOMAN! It doesn’t end here._

Leia was quiet for a long few moments, but something had changed. A spark came into her eye that hadn’t been there for weeks, and she sat fully up.

“You’re a real son of a gundark, you know that?”

Han nodded, a smile on his face. _I know. And you’re a Goddess. You always have been._

“It’s just ... sometimes, I miss you so much, nerfherder. We never had it easy but we always loved each other. And I miss you.”

_I know. We’ll be together again someday. But ‘someday’ isn’t today. Or any time soon. Okay?_

Leia nodded. She scooted to the edge of the bed and put her feet on the floor, for the first time in weeks. “Help me up, Ben. I want to take a walk around, stretch my legs.”

Kylo rushed to the other side of the bed.

“Are you sure you can handle this?”

“If you help me, yes.”

As she stood up, Han gave a low wolf-whistle, grinning.

_Are you sure you’re in your 60’s? Because you, darling, have still got the sexiest legs this side of the universe. If Ben wasn’t here ..._

“Ben IS here, dad, and would very much appreciate you not being gross in front of him, thanks.”

_Fine. Then, Princess, I’ll return later. I love you. And I love you, too, Ben.”_

“I know,” Kylo and Leia both said at the same time, then burst into easy laughter as Han faded away.

. . . . .

Weeks later, and Leia has indeed gotten better. She still moved slowly, and often had to sit down and rest; but she had made a remarkable improvement nonetheless. She got well enough to where she could return to her own base, where the Resistance was throwing a big party to invite her home. Everyone was invited, but Kylo didn’t attend.

He was back in the infirmary.

This time, for Rey.

She had been feeling sick for the past few days, and tonight, after kissing Leia goodbye and standing with Kylo as they saw her unto her ship, she became so dizzy that Kylo had to carry her back into the building, where he promptly took her to medical bay.

He sat in the little chair outside of his private physician’s office, waiting for her to come back out. Beside him sat Hux, there for support. And Kylo appreciated that, much more than Hux realized.

"It's okay, Ren,” Hux told him in his calm, soothing voice, “Likely she's just exhausted herself, caring for both you and your mother this past week."

And that was the truth. Kylo has caught a slight case of the flu in the days that Leia was still recovering, and Rey devoted all of her time going back and forth between the two of them, caring for them. Now Kylo and his mother were both better, but Rey seemed worse for wear.

Kylo continued to pace, running this hands repeatedly through his hair. "I know, I know. I just hope she hasn't caught the virus, too."

“I don't think so. She had the vaccine, she should be okay. Like I said, it’s probably just exhaustion, and nerves. It’s been a rough couple of weeks, after all.”

"Still."

Hux sat with him a few more minutes, and, finally, Rey came out of the office. Hux patted Kylo's shoulder, then left, to give them some privacy.

Kylo felt a fresh wave of worry; Rey appeared to be in some kind of shock.

_Oh Maker please don't let it be something worse, please don't let her be dying or anything like that. Oh god I can't even THINK of her dying. I'd die myself. I'd have to._

He stood up to help her, guiding her to a chair.

"Are you okay?", he asked, his voice just barely escaping shaking.

Instead of answering, she threw her small arms around him, squeezing the life out of him. Her behavior startled him to the point where he couldn't hug her back. He sat there, frozen, terrified, waiting for her to say something.

When she pulled away, he looked closely at her face, and her expression further added to his confusion. There were heavy tears dotting her eyelashes . . . but she was _smiling_.

"Rey," he said, gulping down his panic, "Whatever it is, we can fix it. I swear. W-we, we're a team, remember? If you're sick, we can --"

“I'm not sick," she said, hugging him again.

"If you're not sick, then what's _wrong_? Why are you crying?"

Wiping tears from her eyes, she said, "Have you ever felt so happy that you literally had no other way to express it, than through tears?"

He nodded, smiling. "Ask Hux sometime what I was like, the morning before we got married." Now he held her out from him, biting his lip. "But you're not sick. Okay. So what --"

Leaning away, she put one hand on top of her stomach, and the other below, cradling the tiny circle.

"Guess what?"


	9. Lovely Prisoner

Kylo and Rey kept the news of her pregnancy a secret for as long as they could, but, eventually, Rey’s body had changed too much for it NOT to be really obvious.

Of all the congratulations they received, the gifts and the notes and the hugs and kisses, there was not a single person more happy for them than Kylo’s mother, Leia. She and Rey spent a copious amount of time preparing a room for the baby in the new chambers they moved into on the First Order base. The room was already filled with more toys than a single child could possibly use, and Rey was painting murals all along the walls.

Life was changing in many ways, all around. Every day, more positive work was being done between the First Order and the systems it controlled, giving more power to individual planets and setting it up for each planet to have its own smaller system of governments and leadership, with Kylo still maintaining a final rule over all. Tax and trade laws were being revised, as was healthcare, schooling systems, and labor. It was an incredibly busy time, and Kylo and Hux were kept very occupied.

Yet Kylo also made it a priority to spend time with his wife, and to be a part of the growth of the life she carried in her womb.   
But it was a bit frustrating to him, because Rey refused to slow down, on anything. She sat in and participated on every single meeting, she insisted on accompanying Kylo, or Hux, or both when they went on their diplomatic journeys to all the planets in the newly developed government. She even tried to force Kylo to allow her to continue the lightsaber drill lessons he had started with her before she had conceived, although the last was (thankfully) something Kylo successfully put his foot down on.

Kylo looked forward to the bi-weekly appointments Rey had with the physician. He enjoyed the doctor explaining to them the baby’s level of growth and development, and he always listened attentively, as the man gave Rey tips on ways to maintain her health. There came a point, several months in, when it would have been possible for them to learn the sex of the child, but they decided, together, to wait until it was born. Secretly, though, Kylo really wanted a daughter, one he could pamper and spoil the same way he tried to pamper and spoil Rey.

Even though Rey wouldn’t let him do so, with her.

The most she let him do was give her massages when her back and feet became painfully sore, and he excelled at his job. He was giving her such a treatment one day, when they started talking about baby names.

“If it was a girl, I don’t see why we couldn’t name it after you,” he told her, slowly kneading her shoulders.

She closed her eyes and leaned back blissfully into his touch.

“Because I’ve always hated my name,” she told him honestly. “That’d be like if it was a boy, and us calling him Ben.”

Kylo scrunched up his face. “Good point,” he said, moving his hands to the middle of her back. “Maybe, we should just wait til he or she is born. I’m sure when the right name pops up, we’ll just know.”

There came a time, about 7 months into Rey’s pregnancy, that Kylo was scheduled to go on a ‘tour’, of sorts; visiting planets that were already a part of their government, as well as recruitment missions to this that weren’t, yet. It was decided that Kylo would go, and Hux would stay behind to maintain operations at the base. He also took Hux aside and spoke to him about watching out for Rey in Kylo’s absence (which would be at least a few weeks, possibly over a month), and making sure she was taken to her appointments, and wasn’t doing anything to over-exert herself.

Hux agreed, but was a little worried about Kylo going without him. Kylo was smart, but he wasn’t the speaker that Hux was. So finally it was decided that Leia would go with him. She had always been persuasive, and charming, and a compelling speaker. And really, what two people were better to present a united front than the two who were former political enemies?

“You’re sure you’re going to be okay?”, Kylo asked her on the day he was to leave.

“Are YOU?”, she countered, teasing him. “You look like you’re going to be sick.”

“I always look like this, when I have to leave you.”

Rey rolled her eyes, while at the same time felt very pleased. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

“We’ll miss you, daddy,” she said when she let go. Kylo smiled and put his hand on her belly, patting it. 

“‘We’. I love that.”

“I love YOU,” Rey said, kissing him again.

. . .

Rey sat in her chambers, trying her hardest to focus on the book she was reading. After all, it wasn’t like she could do much else.

Last week, Rey had started to feel sick. She didn’t pay much attention at first; after all, she felt a little sick ALL the time now. But when the normal aches and pains started to get more pronounced, she became worried. Hux took her to the physician, who told her that her blood pressure was unusually high. A fairly common condition for pregnant women; but to be safe, he ordered her to bed rest for the remaining month of her pregnancy. That meant no strenuous physical activity, no going anywhere unless absolutely necessary, and not being on her feet for long periods of time.

Hux, of course, took what the doctor aid very seriously, and went to great lengths, to keep her resting comfortably in her chambers. He had her meals prepared and brought to her, he lent her a variety of his personal books to read and holofilms to watch, and, to prevent her from being lonely, he arranged for friends to visit wit her, every so often.

It was nice, but still, Rey couldn’t help but feel a little like a prisoner. When she could manage it, she’d escape and take little walks around the base to clear her head, but when she did so, so had to be absolutely careful that Hux didn’t catch her. Whenever he did, he would lecture her to no end about being careful.

Her emotions were running all over the place, and new thoughts were plaguing her, thoughts she had never had before. Thought about her absent husband.

_What if, while he’s away, meeting all these new and interesting people ... what if he meets another woman? One he likes more than me?_

She was relieved that Leia was with him on this trip, but still: she couldn’t very well watch him every second of every day, could she?

“Oh, Rey, what’s the matter with you?”, she asked herself out-loud, as she began to straighten up. “Ben has never given you reason to believe he’d be unfaithful, has he? No. He loves you so much it’s scary. So stop this nonsense.”

As she straightened up, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her belly hung out in front of her like a small mountain, seeming to eclipse the rest of her. Her eyes were sunken and tired from poor sleep, and her hair was dull and listless, in need of a good washing.

_Then again, you’re not much of a prize these days, are you?_

. . .

Rey walked slowly along the corridor, trying to keep up her energy despite his tired she felt. She has gone out due in part to boredom, due in large to an interesting bit of news: a small group had just returned from the outer rim, having completed their part of her husband’s trip. She knew they were all in the large dining hall, and she hoped to casually walk by, maybe sit at a table, have some tea ...

... maybe pick up some tidbits of information about what Ben was up to ...

As she prepared to push the button on the door, she froze: the window at the top was ajar, leaving Rey ample opportunity to listen to conversations without having to go in. So she stood quietly, constantly reaching out with her feelings to be sure that no one was coming to ‘catch’ her eavesdropping.

It seemed that only two women were in there at the time, talking quietly to one another. Rey’s breath caught in her throat when one of them said,

“So how did it go, with you and Kylo Ren? I know you two were left alone for a few hours, after that last conference. Did you ... you know—?”

Anger shot through Rey so strongly that it was all she could do not to tear down the door and kill them both with her lightsaber. She forced herself to put her hand on her belly, keeping calm by reminding herself of the baby. But this was horrible: all this time, she had been concerned with Ben possibly being lured by outside temptation. She had never once considered that the temptation could come from one of their own.

“I tried. I really did. I was wearing that dress, you know, the low cut one? And I was joking with him and he was laughing, I thought it was going good, but ...”

“But—?”

“But every two minutes, practically, he would start talking about that wife of his.”

Rey felt her face heat up, and she suddenly felt a kind of dizzy elation, and had to hold onto the wall for support.

“Really?”, the other woman asked curiously. “That’s odd; I’ve hardly ever seen them together.”

“I heard she’s on bed rest or something. But anyway, he never once stopped talking about her. It was nauseating. You’d think she was some kind of Goddess.” Here she paused, sighing. “I wish I could find somebody to love me like that.”

“Don’t we all.”

Rey crept away from the door and began walking thoughtfully back towards her quarters. Relief so strong it was nearly painful was flooding her entire being, making her weak. Halfway down the hall, she had to sit and rest, sinking slowly to the floor. She put her head on her knees and practiced her calm breathing.

Within moments, General Hux was suddenly in front of her, kneeling, looking panicked.

“There you are! Are you alright?! I went to your chambers to check on you and you weren’t there!”

Rey straightened up a bit and tried to smile reassuringly. “I’m fine. I, er, went for a walk, and I guess I got a bit tired. But I’m fine, I promise I’m fine.”

“You should never go anywhere unattended, young lady,” he said to her, somewhat sternly. Lowering his voice, he continued, “Kylo entrusted me with keeping an eye on you. What do you think he’d do if he came home right now and found you practically laying on the floor like this? You’d be planning my funeral the same day!”

Rey started to laugh, unable to help herself. Hux was so worried that it was almost comical.

“I’m glad you find this funny,” he said, as he helped her back to her feet. He tried to keep up the authoritative tone of voice, but a smile had risen, unbidden, to his own face. 

She put her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. “You’re a sweet man, you know that? No wonder Rose is so crazy about you.”

He blushed the brightest red she had ever seen before, before gruffly offering her his arm, for support.

“I’ll tell you what,” she said, as they walked along. “You don’t tell Ben that I was out wandering around, and I won’t tell him that you let me escape. Do we have a deal?”

“Deal.”


	10. Unexpected

A couple of weeks from her due date, and Kylo was still gone. But the reason for his extended leave was a good one; word had been getting around to the smaller, generally unreachable planets about the Order reformation, and more and more leaders wanted to be put into this new system. So Leia and her son had far more stops than originally intended, and were having much more successes than previously anticipated.

Rey understood this, and was happy, but still: she missed her husband. This was the longest that they’d been apart since they started courting, and Rey was mildly surprised, at how often she thought of him.

Still, she kept herself as busy as she could (or, rather, as ‘busy’ as Hux _allowed_ her to be), and Kylo would drop in on her via the Force at least once a day, or send her little poems or sweet messages on her DataPad throughout.

She also greatly missed Leia. She needed Leia’s sweetness, her wit, and, most importantly, her understanding and motherly advice. Rey had so many questions that she needed to ask Leia, hat she felt shy asking over a communication device.

Was it normal, that Rey had to use the bathroom almost constantly? Were her dreams supposed to be so wildly vivid and colorful? How come food had such a funny taste to it now ... and yet Rey couldn’t seem to ever eat enough? And, pregnant or not, was she TOO big? Was she gaining too much? In a way she was mildly thankful that Kylo WAS gone; he’d surely be intimidated by the way his tiny wife suddenly seemed to have an entire planet weighing her down.

It was embarrassing, but she had to ask Hux to procure a droid for her in the mornings, just to pull her out of bed ... and eventually ANYTHING that she sat or laid down on. And, while she appreciated all those who came to visit or keep her company, there were times when Rey just wanted everyone to leave her alone. She knocked things over if she got too close, she tired quite easily ... and, perhaps most mortifying of all, there were the noises. On its own accord, and often with no warning, Rey’s body would emit loud, shocking, and extremely unladylike sounds. Most of her guests were gracious about it, but those closest to her took every opportunity to tease her for it. People like Finn and Poe, who came every other day, and Rose, who was there almost constantly, both to see her, and Hux.

But Rey was very interested in that last bit, as it gave her something to focus on other than her own discomfort. Hux and Rose, it seemed, were growing closer by the day, practically the second. They looked at each other like two people discovering the sun, and it was intensely sweet.

A few days before Kylo was due to return, Hux came to her chambers for his daily visit. He made them both tea and sat with her, chatting casually about different things. But Rey could tell something was wrong. He was more fidgety than usual, more on-edge. 

Finally, Rey sat down her tea cup and said,

“Armitage.”

“Yes?”

“I really, REALLY don’t want to use my mind-reading on you, but I will, if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

He was quiet for a few moments, and then, timidly,

“Can I ask you a direct question? And you’ll be honest with me about the answer, no matter how you think it’ll affect me?”

Rey nodded. “Of course.”

More silence, and then:

“Do you think I’d make a good husband?”

Rey was caught off guard by the question, and it took her a few seconds to form her answer.

“If you had asked me that question when I first met you, my answer would have been an immediate No. When I first met you, you were rigid, and stern, and you had nothing on your mind except business. You had a coldness to you that I’d thought impenetrable, and it made me sad. The harder I fell for Ben, the more time I spent with him, the more I’d see YOU. And I’d think, that man is going to waste. The intelligence, the durability, the _handsomeness_ , and he’s going to always be alone.”

Here she paused, taking another sip of tea. 

“But, like Ben, you changed. Very slowly, and so subtly it was almost imperceptible, but you DID change. You were smiling more, you were starting to relax, and putting your energy into things other than business. And then, well, after you met a ... a certain young lady, well, that change was amplified by a thousand percent. Do I think you’d make a good husband? My answer is still No, because you wouldn’t make a ‘good’ husband. You’d make a GREAT husband.”

Hux set his teacup down, and was wiping tears from both eyes.

“Thank you so much,” he said huskily, clearing his throat. “You don’t know how much that means to me, to hear you say that.”

Now Rey looked at him curiously, a half-smile on her face.

“May I inquire as to WHY you’re asking me this?”

Hux, also half-smiling, said, “No particular reason. I’m, er, I’m having a bit of a dinner party later tonight. Well not really a party, a small gathering. I invited your friends Finn and Poe, although Poe is away and can’t make it. I’ve also invited several officers, and ... Rose. And I would very, VERY much like it, if you came as well.”

“I don’t know, Hux,” she said, hesitating. Her new self-consciousness made it uncomfortable for her to be around large groups of people. 

“I’ll send someone to help you there. We’ll be sitting the whole time. I just ... I’d like you to be there. Please? 

Rey could read the pleading underneath the modest request; something was going to happen. She could feel that. Something important. So the only thing she could do was smile, and say Yes.

. . .

Dinner was more lovely than expected. The food was delicious, and everybody was in high spirits. Rey sat towards the end of the table, next to Finn, and was really enjoying talking to him.

After dessert, everyone started playing word games, and games of “Would you rather?” Rey was having fun, laughing at the silliness of everyone’s answers. And then Hux said,

“Here’s another hypothetical. Say you could only ever see one type of flower again, forever. What would it be?”

“Daffodils!”, someone called out.  
“Sunflowers!”, said someone else.  
“Lilacs!”, Rey supplied.

“I know what mine would be: Roses,” Hux said, with a grin. He whispered something to one of the servers, and the man quickly walked to a back room. Suddenly, more servers were coming out, everyone’s arms loaded down with huge bouquets of the most beautiful red roses that Rey had ever seen. They place them, gently, at the table in front of the stunned Rose, who was looking at Hux incredulously.

When all the flowers were down, the entire room gasped, when Hux lowered himself to one knee in front of Rose.

“You are the one I want to see, to be with, every single day, for the rest of my life, and forever. Rose Tico, will you marry me?”

He pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a large, lovely red-diamond ring, the stone in the shape of a flower.

She tackled him so hard and so fast that at first no one understood what they were seeing; just that Rose and Hux were on the floor, kissing.

By the time she let him up, he asked, grinning,

“Is that a No?”

And she was kissing him again.

The room burst into loud, hooting applause as the two finally got off of the floor, and everyone began crowding their end of the table. Rey was about to get up, when ...

She felt it before she saw it; a warm, wet puddle emanating from her nether-regions. 

_Maker ... did I ... did I just pee?_

A sharp, squeezing stab in her stomach gave her her answer.

_You’re in labor._

Well, regardless, she was determined NOT to let this ruin Hux and Rose’s moment. She was sitting far enough away so that nobody had noticed her predicament. She casually took off her large sweater and tied it around her waist, hiding the wet spot on her pants. She clapped as everyone else was clapping, and purposefully moved her elbow to the edge of the table, knocking over her water glass, to give excuse to the wetness on the floor.

“Oops,” she said, as several people looked over at her. “I can’t seem to stop being clumsy.”

Her comment drew a few titters, and Rey struggled to keep a smile on her own face, amidst the searing pain that was currently tearing through her middle. Hux and Rose were alternating between kissing, and receiving warm hugs and congratulations from those closest to them.

Rey stood up carefully, and was able to walk across the room to them.

“It’s about time,” she told Hux, hugging him. She kissed Rose’s cheek and told her, “I’m so happy for you that I could cry.”

And she WAS crying, tears leaking from her eyes and spilling down her face. Still, nobody thought this was unusual, considering how easily she cried these days. And nobody suspected that her tears were more from pain than happiness.

She excused herself from both of them, saying she was tired and would go back to her quarters. Hux immediately offered to escort her there, but Rey, not wanting to take him away from Rose, waved him away. 

“I’ll be fine. Finn can take me. Will you, Finn?”

Finn nodded and came towards her, offering his arm.

Once they were in the hallway, and a fair distance away from the dining hall, Rey allowed herself to let out one small, breathless shriek of pain.

Finn jumped a little and looked at her, clearly startled.

“What’s wrong?!”

“My water broke in there, and I’m having the baby,” she told him, breathing heavily.

“Oh, my god! I have to get Hux! I have to ...”

“No!,” she roared at him, gripping his arm to keep him there. “This is his and Rose’s special night, and I’m not going to ruin it for them!”

She staggered along, pulling the shocked Finn with her. “I’ll be fine, just, help me to medical bay. And when we get there, I need you to send a transmission to Ben and Leia, please.”

. . .

Rey let out an inarticulate howl, and some dim part of her mind was glad that medical bay was soundproofed, or else everybody here would be outside the door.

Finn had sent the transmission to Kylo, and now he and his mother were racing back home at light-speed. But it didn’t look like they’d make it before the baby came; everything was happening so FAST. She was terribly frightened and didn’t want to be alone, so she begged Finn to stay in the delivery room with her. They got her onto the table and prepped.

Finn held her hand, looking just as scared as she felt. The doctor was down below, checking on her dilation.

“You’re moving along fast, my dear. Another couple of minutes and you’ll be ready to push!”

Rey looked at Finn in a panic. “I ... I don’t think I can do this!”, she exclaimed, as another pain went ripping through her.

“Yes, you can. You’ve got this, Rey. You’ve ...”

He was cut off when she let out another cry. When the pain passed, she turned her face towards him and said, “Tell me a story, please. Distract me.”

Smiling, Finn began,

“A long time ago, there was a confused young man named Finn. He was walking through the desert of this god-awful planet called Jakku, and he was wearing the jacket of the man who would one day be his boyfriend. Anyway, he was walking, and minding his own business, when ...”

“Okay, you’re ready to push, Rey,” said the doctor. “Very slowly, I want you to bear down, okay?”

Rey nodded, and did as she was told. Finn continued to talk:

“ ... when this crazy lady and her renegade droid saw the boy in his jacket, and got really jealous of it. Which, I don’t blame them, it WAS an amazing jacket. She hit him with her staff, and the droid electrified him. But the boy ...”

“Deep breaths, in, hold it, let it out. And keep pushing. Bear down.”

“ ... the boy was able to talk to the girl, and they became friends. All of a sudden, stormtroopers were ...”

. . .

Kylo paced the floor outside the delivery room, his face drawn, his eyes wild. When he’d arrived, he found a shaken-looking Finn sitting in a chair outside the door, seemingly unable to speak. The doctor came out quickly to intercept the hysterical Kylo before he could get into the room, telling him that there appeared to be something wrong, and they had to fix it before he could see his wife. In his current panicked state, he would likely do more harm than good, and be distracting when they needed to concentrate. Leia was allowed in, as she was calm, and she patted her son’s shoulder reassuringly before walking away.

When the doctor also went back to Rey, Kylo turned to Finn and asked what had happened.

“I don’t know!”, Finn exclaimed shakily. “Everything was fine, she pushed out the baby, and suddenly she started screaming again. All these doctors got around her, and they made me leave.”

“W-what about the baby? Was it ... was it okay?”

“I think so. It was crying pretty loud, sounded healthy.”

“Did you see ...”

Finn shook his head. “No, they took it away too fast.”

Kylo paced towards the door, then back to Finn, then to the door again. He was torn; no matter what the doctors said, he felt he needed to be in there with Rey. Finn said she was screaming ... was something wrong? Were there complications?

He had just made up his mind to break down the door when his mother and the head doctor came out, an indescribable expression on both of their faces. Kylo felt the blood drain from his own face, and his fear made him feel as though he might faint at any moment.

“Is she ... is she ...”

“Go in and see for yourself, son,” Leia told him, standing aside. As he went in, she went outside to talk to Finn, and calm him down.

Kylo stepped through the little door, trying to prepare himself for what he might see.

The first thing he saw, was Rey’s face. Her eyes were open and she was looking at him. And smiling.

“Well, it’s about time, Ben,” she said, very softly. Her voice had been scraped almost raw from screaming, and she looked more exhausted than Kylo had ever seen her before, but she was ALIVE.

He went to her and took her hand.

“Rey ...”, he began; then burst into tears. He laid his head on her chest and soaked her blanket in sobs. She ran her fingers soothingly through his hair, trying to comfort him.

“Finn said you were screaming, that you were in pain ...” he choked out, clutching the covers. “I thought ... I thought ...”

“I’m okay, Ben. I promise, I’m okay.”

He nodded, drying his eyes. Then he asked the question he was dreading:

“And the baby ...?”

At that moment, the doctor tapped him on the shoulder. In his arms was a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket.

“Congratulations; you have a son.”

Kylo’s mouth dropped open, and for the life of him he couldn’t remember how to close it. He looked at the baby, at his _son_ , and felt overwhelmed. 

The doctor gently handed him off into Kylo’s arms, and Kylo had a moment of panic; thinking that he would drop him. He was so small, so fragile ... 

And then his son gurgled, and suddenly, everything else fell into place. Kylo adjusted his arms more naturally and gently rocked the baby back and forth. 

“I want to see!”, Rey exclaimed from her bed. “Bring him over!”

Kylo brought the child to it’s mother, placing him in her arms. They both stared, in awe, for the longest time.

“He’s got your hair,” Rey said quietly, gently running her fingers through it.

“He got your freckles,” he replied, lightly tracing over his son’s face.

He undid the blanket and carefully took hold of his son’s hands and feet, one at a time. He counted and re-counted fingers and toes.

“He’s perfect,” Kylo said, feeling close to tears again. “I don’t think there could ever be a creature more perfect than this.”

“You’re positive about that?”

“Of course!”

“I wouldn’t be too sure, Ben,” said his mother from behind him.

Kylo turned around, and froze. His mother was standing in the doorway ... and SHE was holding a small white bundle, as well.

“So it turns out,” Leia said, walking towards him, “That your son wasn’t alone.”

She placed the small bundle into his arms, with a smile.

“Looks like I have a grand _daughter_ , as well.”

Kylo stared down at this new baby in disbelief. Was he dreaming? Had he accidentally taken death sticks?

“How is this even possible?!”

“It’s rare, but not impossible,” the doctor supplied from beside them. Your twins were twined so closely together in the womb that our scans only ever picked up one single heartbeat at a time. But rest assured, both babies are strong and healthy. And so is your wife. Now, I want all three to stay overnight, just to be safe, but you can take them home tomorrow. I’ll have my aides come and check on them every few hours. And once again, congratulations,” he said, before leaving them.

Kylo sat down in the little chair beside Rey’s bed, feeling emotionally exhausted. As he had done with his son, he undid his daughters blanket and counted fingers and toes. Maker, she was absolutely gorgeous. She had just slightly more hair than her brother, but shared in its dark tone, as well as their mother’s freckles.

One of the aides brought in two little rolling bassinets for the babies. Kylo put the girl in one and his mother took the boy from Rey and laid him down in the other. 

“Sweetheart, I know you’ve got to be hungry. I’m going to go and bring you back some food, okay?”

Kylo grinned. “Don’t lie, mom; you’re literally bursting to get out there and tell everyone that you’re a grandma.”

Leia shrugged innocently. “I might stop and talk to a person or two ... but honestly, Finn probably already went around telling everyone.”

Rey and Kylo laughed at that, and Leia kissed both of them, before leaving.

“After the food, you’ll probably want to get going, as well. You’ve had a long journey, and ...”

“What? Seriously? No! I’m not leaving you.”

“But Ben, I know you’ve got to be tired, and ...”

Kylo bent over and kissed her. “I’m not leaving — and you can’t make me. So there,” he insisted playfully. “The chair will do just fine for me, and I can be up in a second if the babies need changing, or anything else.”

Here he snapped his fingers, remembering something.

“That reminds me; during our travels, mom and I met this wonderful older man, an advisor to the court of LaTuo. I really liked his name; I thought maybe it’d be an interesting name if we had a boy.”

“What was it?”

“Maxus.”

“Maxus,” Rey repeated, a small smile on her face. “I like that! How about, Maxus Han Solo?”

“That’s perfect.” He leaned over his daughters cradle, touching her foot. “And what about her, my little unexpected gem?”

“When I was on Jakku, there was this one field outside of town, past the sand and the desert, where this type of flower grew. It was so colorful, and they were so magnificently fragrant, that I’d go out of my way to pass them. They were called Keilurra blooms. What do you think of, Keilurra Leia Solo?”

“Maker, I think that’s _beautiful_ ,” Kylo said, softly.

“Speaking of beautiful; I don’t suppose you heard, that Hux proposed to Rose earlier tonight?”

“What? No! That’s ... wow. I can’t believe it.”

“It was so romantic, Ben, I wish you’d have seen it.”

“Me, too. You know what? That settles it; I can’t leave here anymore. The one time I DO, I miss my best friend getting engaged, and the birth of my babies.”

“You make excellent points, my love.”

Kylo leaned over Maxus’ cradle, adjusting the cover around him. “Is it too soon to talk about getting a pet?”, he asked, half-teasing her. “Because, I bet they’d both really like a puppy, a nice little dog that ...”

He turned back around, and chuckled a little. Rey had fallen asleep in the middle of him talking, the physical and emotional strain of the evening finally wearing her out.

He tiptoed over to her and pulled her blankets more securely over her, tucking her in with a gentle kiss to the forehead. Then he looked down on them, on Rey, Maxus, and Keilurra

On his family.

_If it were possible to somehow scoop up the happiness I feel right now, put it in a bottle, and sell it, I’d be the richest man alive._

As Kylo watched, amazingly, all three of them uttered a tiny smile at the same time, and Rey turned over, making a low, contented sound in her sleep.

_Then again ... I already AM._


	11. F.O.T.Y.

“Ben?”

“Yes, my dearest?”

“What is this?”

Kylo stuck his head into the brightly colored room, a look of confusion on his face.

“What is what?”

“This,” said Rey, holding up small silver-beaded necklace that she had found in one of the dresser drawers. “Where did this come from?”

Kylo shrugged as he stepped further into the room. “Are you sure it’s not yours?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “You know very well that it’s not mine. This looks like it was made for somebody very, very small. Like a baby,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Really? I don’t —“

“Oh, look at this, there’s three letters carved into a bead, here. K, L, S. Refresh my mind, love; what’s our daughter’s full name again?”

“Keilurra Leia Solo,” Kylo said, reluctantly.  
He reached and attempted to take the jewelry from her hand. “This ... this must be something that one of our friends got us, as a gift. I’ll just put it away, and —“

But Rey held it out of his reach, and stuck her other hand into the drawer once more. This time her fingers snagged a tiny cuff-link bracelet, also silver.

“Hm, M, H, S. Almost like this could be for a Maxus Han Solo.”

She put both items carefully back into the drawer, before saying,

“Ben. This has got to stop. I feel like every day, I’m finding new things for our children. Toys, clothes, and now jewelry? You’re spoiling them!”

Kylo pouted and folded his arms across his chest. “That’s not fair! You won’t let me spoil YOU, so the kids are my only other option!”

Rey sighed and went to him, putting her arms around him. “Well, can you at least wait until they’re old enough to appreciate all these gifts?”

Kylo hugged her back, kissing the top of her head before saying,

“But they DO. You should have seen how much ‘lura appreciated the stuffed bantha I got her the other day; she drooled all over it.”

Rey looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “The stuffed bantha that YOU got? Am I mistaken, or didn’t you say that that came from Rose?”

“I ... um ... say, have I told you yet, that you look really beautiful today?”

Rey laughed and leaned up to kiss him.

“Nice try, Ben.”

Since the birth of their twins several months ago, Kylo Ren and Rey’s life had changed. Sleepless nights, excessive worrying .... and absolute bliss.

Kylo, when not occupied with his leadership duties, spent all of his free time at home with Rey and their babies. He was determined to be there for his kids, in a way that his own father had not been. He wasn’t a perfect parent by any means, and he made a lot of mistakes; but what he lacked in experience, he made up for in overwhelming love.

And with Rey, he did everything that he could (or everything that she would allow him to do) to ease her household burdens. He cooked. He washed dishes. He changed diapers. He got up for late-night feedings.

The only thing that Rey seemed reluctant to let him do, was take the babies anywhere completely by himself. Rey would insist that, if she wasn’t going with them, Leia accompany her son. And Leia was a doting grandmother, spoiling her grandchildren even more than Ben did.

But still, it hurt his feelings just a bit, that Rey didn’t seem to fully trust him in that matter.

“It’s not that I don’t think you could do it,” Rey tried to reassure him, when he asked, “It’s just, well, you know you’re the Supreme Leader. Even if our galaxy is currently at peace, there will always be disgruntled people who feel it their duty to dispatch of you. And if that happened, and you were completely alone with the kids, what would happen to them?”

But Kylo didn’t fully believe this explanation.

As luck would have it, the opportunity for Kylo to prove himself came up most unexpectedly. Hux had a meeting with a planet in the unknown regions, that wished to join the Order. This was exciting because they had been trying to get through to the unknown regions for years, with little success. Kylo and Hux hoped that if one planet aligned itself with them, others would soon follow suit.

Hux wanted to take Rey with him to the negotiations, as she was more of a persuasive speaker than her husband. And Kylo could tell that Rey wanted to go, as well; it would be the first time she was truly out and about since giving birth. A change of scenery would likely do her immeasurable good. Also, at the moment, Leia was away, visiting an ally planet, so she couldn’t be called upon as a back-up to her son.

“Rey,” Kylo said to her, as they lay in bed, “You can go. I promise nothing bad will happen. For Force sake, it’s just for one day.”

“But they’re both so active, and so ... so quick. It’s hard to keep up with them.”

And this was very true. Kylo’s mother had explained to them something that neither parents had been aware of: babies that are gifted in the Force advance physically and emotionally lightyears ahead of their ‘normal’ peers.

“The higher the Force connection, the quicker it goes,” Leia had explained, cradling Maxus in her arms. “Ben, you could hold your head up by 3 weeks old, and you were crawling before two months. By the time you’d turned a year, you could make objects come to you just by pointing at them. And you only had ONE Force-sensitive parent. I can’t imagine how fast these two will develop, having it from both sides.”

And she had been right. At just a little over half a year old, both babies could crawl quite rapidly, and had graduated from a liquid diet to semi-solid foods. Maxus was starting to pull himself up on to objects, attempting to stand, and Keilurra was making concentrated noises in her throat that sounded a lot like the beginning of words.

It would be difficult, yes, but Kylo was determined to do this. He needed to prove to himself that he could be trusted, and responsible, WITHOUT Rey there to guide him.

He said all of this, and more, to her; until eventually she agreed to go.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Rey said softly, watching as Kylo tucked in the babies for the night.

“You had a ‘bad feeling’ about ME, too; but look where WE ended up.”

— -

“Okay, guys, we can do this. I can do this. No, ‘we’. Better as a unit. Team Solo. Well, no, the word ‘solo’ implies someone who’s alone and we’re not alone, we have each other, right?”

The two just stared at him as if he had gone insane.

Rey had left for her mission with Hux extremely early in the morning, while the babies had still been asleep.

“I can handle this,” Kylo told her, as they stood outside their chambers doors so that their talking wouldn’t wake them up. “You just focus on you, and the trip. And be safe.”

“It’s perfectly safe, Ben. This is a planet that —“

“No, no, I mean, well, have you SEEN yourself today? Or any other day? I feel like I need to send you with my lightsaber, as well as your own, just to fend off the men who’ll undoubtedly be at you.”

Rey blushed. She was glad he’d said that; she had become increasingly dissatisfied with her post-baby body in the last few months, and she worried that Ben might not find her attractive in the same way.

Which, honestly, she was correct about: he found her more beautiful than ever. She had delicious curves now, and a softness that hasn’t been present before.

“We’ve come a long way, from you strapping me to a chair and interrogating me, Kylo Ren.”

Kylo smiled and grabbed her playfully around the hips, pulling her close. “When you come back,” he whispered, grinning mischievously, “You can strap ME to something and punish me for such insolence, if you like.”

She leaned up and whispered into his ear, and he was seconds away from taking her back inside and sending Hux a Comm to say she’d be a little late — when the stormtrooper guard came around the corner, to escort her to the hangar bay.

They both sighed, and then hugged each other again, in earnest.

“Really, though; be safe, be careful, and send me a Comm when you arrive so that I don’t worry. Okay?”

Rey leaned up to kiss him, smiling against his lips. “Okay. I love you. Tell the kids I’ll be home before they know it.”

“I will. Love you, too.”

And here he was now, sitting patiently and waiting for them to wake up. He had cleared his schedule for the day so that he could devote all his time to them.

As was often the case, Keilurra was the first to open her eyes, and she turned her head and looked at Kylo with her dark, intelligent eyes. As much as he didn’t like to admit this, the twins scared him, just a little bit. They were so young but he could constantly feel how powerful they were, how aware. They rarely even cried, unless something startled or truly upset them. They preferred to communicate through gurglings, through looks, and, just recently, pointing. It was a surreally odd sensation; although they had yet to verbally answer him back, Kylo could feel that they understood almost everything he said to them.

Keilurra pointed at Kylo, and he went to her, lifting her up.

“Good morning, my Princess,” he said, kissing her forehead. “Are you hungry?”

She put her little fingers in her mouth, to indicate that she was. Then she pointed to a dress of Rey’s.

“Mommy is away for a little while, ‘lura. But she’ll be back tomorrow. Okay?”

She looked at him as if she understood, and again put her fingers in her mouth. Just as Kylo was turning away, Maxus yawned and stretched, before opening his eyes.

Kylo shifted Keilurra to one arm and used the force to lift Maxus and tuck him into the well of Kylo’s other arm. “Good morning, my Prince. Are you hungry too?”

Like his sister had done, Maxus first put his fingers in his mouth, then pointed at Rey’s dress. Kylo explained, again, where she was; then took both kids into the kitchen. He set then in their chairs, then opened the cabinet.

“Let’s see what we’ve got on the menu. Oh, ugh,” he said, wrinkling his nose. He always found their baby food to be absolutely disgusting; the smell was atrocious, and the look of it, far from appealing.

And then he had an idea.

“You both can eat pretty much anything soft, right?,” he asked, as he reached higher up. He pulled a small joganfruit-berry cake that he had been hiding from Rey (she wasn’t tall enough to reach the shelf in question, so she wouldn’t have thought to look there) and set it on the table.

“Your mom says that this kind of thing isn’t healthy to give to babies; too much sugar,” he said, as he cut pieces and put them on small plates. “Grandma would say the same thing. But you know what? Your grandpa Han would say that kids need a little excitement, every now and again.”

He brought the pieces over to them, setting them down in front. Both babies looked at him, then at the cake, then at him again, as if confused.

Kylo took a bite of his own cake, to show them that it was food. Then slowly, Maxus tore a piece from his cake and lifted it to his mouth. The way his eyes lit up made Kylo laugh, and after that, Keilurra followed suit, until they were gobbling down the sugary creation with gusto.

“I can definitely do this,” Kylo said to himself, smiling at his success.

— -

Finally, time for a nap.

Kylo was surprised that the two went down as easily as they did; but then again, they had done more than enough to wear themselves out, hadn’t they?

The day had started out simply enough. After their breakfast (he had given them each a second piece of cake when it seemed as though they were still hungry), he had dressed them, one at a time, then prepared to leave the house with them.

Whenever Rey took them out, she always had an enormous bag with her, packed with an assortment of items that Kylo thought unnecessary. Clothes, books, toys, diapers, a blanket?

“We’re not doing all that today,” he told them, sifting through the cabinets. “Honestly I think we can make due with two bottles of juice, and THOSE I can just carry in my pocket, right?”

The two both pointed, at the same time, to a dress of Rey’s hanging in the opened closet.

“Yes, I KNOW mommy wouldn’t like this. But maybe if I’m right, she won’t feel like she has to haul around so much stuff in the future.”

Maxus crawled over to a basket on the floor, that contained a pile of new diapers. He laid his head down on them, while looking intently at Kylo.

“Okay, you’re right; I should probably pack a few of those into my pockets, too.”

Going out of the house with them was satisfying, in a way. He had declined to use the fancy vehicle Rey used when taking them out, opting instead to carry them in his arms. After all, he reasoned, he really didn’t find them heavy at all, and they wouldn’t be gone THAT long.

Nearly everybody stopped them as they passed in the hallways, oohing and aahing over the kids. Kylo held them proudly, accepting compliment after compliment about how adorable they were.

Eventually, they made it outside, to the playground he had had built especially for them, after their birth. It was a small area filled with soft grass, fragrant trees, and a variety of things for them to crawl around and play on. He set them down and watched them crawl off excitedly, gurgling to each other.

Kylo sat on the bench and watched. It was so beautiful out, and the kids were so well behaved — before he knew it, he had dozed off a little, his face basking in the warm sun.

He had had no idea how long he was out; what he DID know that when he jumped up, they were nowhere to be seen.

“Max? Lura?”, he yelled, jumping up. He got on his hands and knees and searched the playground equipment, thinking that they were hiding. Still, nothing.

In a full panic now, he sprinted back to the main entrance, thinking that maybe somebody had kidnapped them ...

... when he nearly fainted with relief. The two stormtrooper guards who were stationed at the hedge each had hold of one child, and the babies were happily gurgling away to them.

“There you are!”, Kylo said, trying to keep the shake out of his voice as he took them from the guards. “You can’t just wander away like that! You can’t—“

But before he could at anything else, or properly thank the guards, Keilurra made an incredibly loud, unpleasant sound from her nether regions ... and suddenly the arm that Kylo was holding her in felt very, very warm.

And stinky.

He looked down in dismay, and the guards struggled not to burst out laughing Maxus followed his sisters lead.

Kylo shook his head as he carried them back to the playground, pulling one of the diapers from his pocket. He undid both of their diapers and nearly fainted, he was so horrified at the mess they had created.

He grimly set to work on changing Keilurra first, and told Maxus to lay quietly and wait his turn.

But Maxus had other plans.

While Kylo was preoccupied, Maxus quickly got up and crawled away, and then, both to Kylo’s joy and despair, he pulled himself up on a swing, and toddled away so fast that he was like a blur.

Kylo had to pause mid-change with his daughter and race after his son, not wanting to burden the guards with him escaping again ((not to mention that multiple incidents like this would surely be brought to Rey’s attention, once she returned; and Kylo didn’t want THAT)).

He caught Maxus, and secured the squirming child in his arm before turning back around ... and saw that Keilurra had managed to kick out of her diaper, which she had (impressively) filled in the interval.

Kylo had no choice now but to return home; he had only brought one diaper apiece and now Keilurra was out of viables. He quickly picked them both up and all but ran back inside, both due to not wanting anyone up see them (he doubted anyone would say that they were ‘adorable’ NOW), and because the kids were both leaking precariously onto his own clothes.

Now home, Kylo undressed them and let them sleep in their diapers, tossing their destroyed clothing (and his own shirt) into the incinerator. He hoped that the two outfits weren’t terribly important to Rey, and that she wouldn’t immediately notice that they were missing.

Once they were asleep, he plopped down in a chair, utterly exhausted. He would have taken a nap himself, but instead he chose to do the only other thing that relaxed him: talk to Vader’s helmet.

The kids knew what the helmet was. Every night, Kylo would sit all three of them in front of it, and tell them a story about the adventures of young Anakin Skywalker. They would sit or lay quietly and listen, and sometimes Kylo got the impression that they were understanding, his words.

They were both asleep now, though, laying on their mats on the floor. So Kylo sat himself down in front of the pedestal and spoke softly, quietly to the helmet, as he used to do. When he spoke to to it alone like this, he called it “Lord Vader”, not Grandpa Anakin, as he did with the kids.

When he finished, he bowed his head and said “Thank you for your council, Lord Vader.”

“Vader.”

Kylo froze, and turned around slowly. Keilurra had woken up, and pulled herself into crawling position while Kylo had been distracted. She was making her way to him, smiling, and again, that word came out of her mouth.

“Vader!”

Kylo caught her when she reached him, settling her down in his lap.

“Your first word,” he said, softly. “And it’s Vader. Oh, Maker; your mother is going to kill me.”

He kissed her chubby cheeks, and said, “Come on, pretty girl, wouldn’t you rather say ‘Daddy’? Or ‘Mommy’? Mom-mee?”

“Vader!”

He sighed and closed his eyes, stroking her pretty dark hair. “I should ask mom what MY first word was, when she comes home.”

_It was Chewba. You meant to say Chewbacca, but could only get out Chewba._

Kylo opened his eyes, staring at the visage of Han.

“Hey, dad. I was wondering when you’d ever come see me again. You haven’t been here since before your grandchildren were born.”

Han shrugged and grinned. _I told you, the afterlife is a pretty hectic place. But I’m here now._

He floated over to Maxus and looked down at him, smiling. _You had twins? That’s impressive; good marksmanship, son._

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Thanks. That’s my son; his name is Maxus HAN Solo.”

Han grinned widely. _That’s got to be the mightiest, manliest name I’ve ever heard._ He came back towards Kylo and looked at the child in his arms, who had fallen asleep again. _And who’s this beauty?_

“My daughter, Keilurra Leia Solo.”

_Maker, she’s magnificent. Both of them are. But speaking of magnificent, where’s my daughter-in-law?_

Kylo explained to him about Rey’s mission, and how he was taking care of the children.

_I used to watch you all the time, when Leia was away at the senate. Remember? We had some fun times._

“I remember. Like the time you took me to the Lothian zoo and I fell down into the wild Sarlac pit?”

_THAT was terrifying. I was lucky Chewbacca was there to jump in and pull you out before you got near that thing’s mouth._

“And even after that, mom still trusted you to watch me?”

_Of course. She understood that I made mistakes from time to time, but she knew that I loved you and would do anything to protect you. That’s what you do when you’re a parent; you make mistakes, you learn from them, and you move on._

Kylo nodded. “Thanks, dad. I needed to hear that.”

Han nodded as well. _Anytime, kid. Anytime._

— -

The afternoon passed fairly uneventfully, and for this, Kylo was grateful. He cleaned around their quarters while making dinner, wanting Rey to come back to the pristine conditions she left it in.

He had learned his lesson from feeding them sugary foods earlier, so he was keeping it simple by feeding them their baby food.

But, having been introduced to the cake at breakfast, they weren’t so eager to down their regular meal. Both of them pointed repeatedly to the shelf where Kylo had put the cake, and when Kylo’s back was turned, Maxus pushed his plate off of the tray, coating Kylo’s just-cleaned floor in green goo.

He had to employ every trick in the book to get them to eat, including pleading, dancing, and taking several bites himself, to show them how ‘good’ it was.

After bathing them, he finally laid them down in their room, and breathed a sigh of relief, thinking they’d just go to sleep and it would be over.

Yet half an hour later, he looked up from his DataPad and tilted his head. Was that — was that giggling?

Curious, he crept to the door of their room and listened; sure enough, both children were giggling wildly.

He pushed in the door ... and froze.

Several of their toys were circling around the room and over their heads. Maxus was pointing to his toys, but Keilurra was merely squinting at her own. Either way, the results were still the same: they had tapped into their Force abilities.

Kylo calmly took the toys out of the air, and set them all back in their places. Then he sat in the chair between their two cribs and told them stories, until, at last, they fell asleep.

The next morning, Kylo was apprehensive. Rey was set to return, and he was certain that, while she’d be excited about the developments that her babies had made while she was away, she would be furious about one thing: them saying the word “Vader.” She had already been leery to him telling the kids Grandpa Anakin stories, and now to hear that their collective first word was ...

“Hey, Max, Lura. I want to talk to you both before we go and meet mommy’s ship.”

They paused in their playing, and looked at him expectantly.

“First of all, I’m so proud of you both. You’ve tapped into your Force abilities far sooner than I expected, and I know mommy will be excited about that.”

They continued to stare at him.

“You’ve started taking steps, and that’s a huge milestone, too.”

Still staring.

“Okay, well, one thing mommy won’t be very happy about, is you speaking. No, not speaking in and of itself — just — you know daddy would be REALLY happy if you could just say things like, mommy. Mom-mee. Can you try and say mommy for me?”

They looked at each other, and then, giving the lopsided grin they had inherited from their father, both exclaimed “Vader!”

Kylo sighed, then looked at his DataPad; it was time for them to go to the hangar bay.

The kids clapped their hands when they saw the ship land, understanding that their mother had come home.

_Oh, Maker; here it comes. They’re going to start yelling ‘Vader!’ and Rey is going to murder me._

Hux was the first to step off the ship, and he walked up to Kylo, a pleased smile on his face.

“The negotiations went better than I could have hoped for,” he said. “Your wife is a masterful orator.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, Hux. I’m sure we have much to talk about; I’m just going to go home and get Rey settled with the kids, and I’ll meet you in your office within an hour.”

Hux nodded and continued on his way; then, finally, Rey stepped off the ship and walked down the ramp. The babies began straining in Kylo’s arms immediately, their arms reaching towards Rey.

“My babies!”, she exclaimed, hurrying to them. She put out her arms and they went into them, their little hands touching her face and hugging her shoulders. Kylo watched nervously, as Keilurra opened her mouth, and —

“Mama!”

Kylo nearly fell over backwards, he was so surprised. Rey almost did the same.

“Maaama!”

This time it was Maxus who said it, and then both were repeating it continuously, in excited tones.

“Maker! Their first words!”, Rey exclaimed, hugging them tightly. “I can’t believe it!”

“Er, it’s not exactly —“

“Daddy!”

Keilurra was looking directly at him, and Kylo could swear that she winked at him.

“Mama, and daddy. Wow; apparently I was wrong to be worried about leaving you alone with them. What else have they been up to, since I’ve been gone?”

Kylo smiled and put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her forward down the hall.

“I’ll tell you all about it at home.”


End file.
